


Fun Size Mess

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Chatting & Messaging, Daehwi has anxiety, Daehwi is a brat, Jimin is bullied, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Performing Arts School AU, Protective Astro, Protective Bangtan Boys, Protective Daniel, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Woojin, Protective Woozi, Social Anxiety, Woozi has anxiety, Yoon Sanha is a brat, Yoongi has anxiety, that's stupid, why can't i make my own tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: PastelFlower: I'm gonna put a bunch of super glue in the small part of his backpackPastelFlower: like… the part where you keep your pencilsPastelFlower: and I'll put glitter in the part with his books and papers





	1. *Out of Toilet Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! For those of you who read Inferno, here's something you guys can read while I finish up what I need for the second part. 
> 
> For those of you who stumbled upon this and have never heard of Inferno, go ahead and give it a read if you want!
> 
> I'll be trying to post chapters of this every week to every other week at the latest and working on stuff for the other story in between.

**_Be Friends Dammit! (9)_ **

 

**FunSizeMochi:** guuuyyyyyyys 

 

**FunSizeMochi:** heeeeeeelp

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** yes my beautiful soulmate?

 

**FunSizedMochi:** some kid in my physics class said theres no way I got such good grades with a teacher so strict 

 

**FunSizeMochi:** nd I said I just study rlly hard

 

**FunSizeMochi:** but he said he doesn't believe it

 

**FunSizeMochi:** and that I probly suck the teacher’s dick in exchange for good grades???

 

**AgustDemon:** what the fuck

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** are yOU OKAY?

 

**DancingSun:** I want his name

 

**FunSizeMochi:** the worst part is the teacher heard bc he was like right next to me helping another student 

 

**FunSizeMochi:** and didnt even say anything

 

**FunSizeMochi:** I just ran

 

**FunSizeMochi:** and I fell and my ankle kinda hurts

 

**GoldenKookie:** where are u

 

**FunSizeMochi:** you have class

 

**GoldenKookie:** like fuck if im gonna leave u there w/ a hurt ankle

 

**CookingDadJokes:** lANGUSGE

 

**GoldenKookie:** like heck*

 

**CookingDadJokes:** good! ^-^

 

**AgustDemon:** my brokeass will give you 50 dollars to nEVER do that again

 

**CookingDadJokes:** lmao I'm broke too soo

 

**CookingDadJokes:** ^-^ 

 

**CookingDadJokes:** ^-^

 

**CookingDadJokes:** ^-^

 

**AgustDemon:** I never signed shit saying I gotta

 

**AgustDemon:** so your brokeass can suffer

 

**FunSizeMochi:** right srry I'll just limp to the nurse

 

**GoldenKookie:** yOU NEVER SAID WHERE U WERE OR I EOULD BE THERE BY NOE

 

**FunSizeMochi:** honestly it's no biggie

 

**GoldenKookie:** just tell me where the fuck u are!

 

**CookingDadJokes:** L A N G U A G E

 

**GoldenKookie:** MY NATIVE TONGUE

 

**DancingSun:** omg 

 

**SpinMaster:** damn

 

**PastelFlower:** lol

 

**CookingDadJokes:** I RAISED YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE

 

**CookingDadJokes:** TURN YOUR LOCATION ON YOU DISRESPECTFUL BITCH

 

**CookingDadJokes:** but after you make sure Minnie is okay

 

**FunSizeMochi:** omfg

 

**DancingSun:** IM WHEEZING

 

**Destrucjoon:** he is, I'm next to him 

 

**DancingSun:** THE TESCHER KICKED US OUT

 

**Destrucjoon:** WHY DID I GET KICKED OUT, I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING???

 

**GoldenKookie:** Jimin. Location. 

 

**FunSizeMochi:** by the fountain on the west side of campus 

 

**AgustDemon:** where tf did Tae go?

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** teach was abt to take my phone

 

**AgustDemon:** ah

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** jIMIN WHY DID YOU RUN THST FSR

 

**FunSizeMochi:** idk I just wanted to get away from that class

 

**FunSizeMochi:** uh is Kook on track team???

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** no???

 

**AgustDemon:** this school doesn't even really have a track team, it's more like a club

 

**FunSizeMochi:** damn that boy can run

 

**GoldenKookie:** I used to be on track team back home

 

**FunSizeMochi:** he said he held first place for three years in a row against five other schools

 

**AgustDemon:** Damn

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** wait why didn't he type that?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** bc he's carrying me

 

**FunSizeMochi:** he won't let me walk

 

**AgustDemon:** good

  
  


**_Sing LOUD (6)_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** yo min why is Kook carrying you? 

 

**FunSizeMochi:** I fucked up my ankle when running away from class

 

**HwiHwi:** wait why did you run out of class?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** some fucker made a joke abt me sucking the teacher’s dick for my good grades and the teacher didn't do shit to tell him off even tho he was right next to me helping a different student. 

 

**SmolAnger:** gimme a name imma fight

 

**FunSizeMochi:** don't bother, not worth it

 

**PastelFlower:** I'm gonna put a bunch of super glue in the small part of his backpack

 

**PastelFlower:** like… the part where you keep your pencils

 

**PastelFlower:** and I'll put glitter in the part with his books and papers

 

**HwiHwi:** hold the fuck up

 

**SmolAnger:** that shit is so evil

 

**HwiHwi:** how the fuck did you make it sound so goddamn innocent 

 

**PastelFlower:** natural talent?

 

**SmolAnger:** I'll get the super glue if you get the glitter

 

**HwiHwi:** you need a name first

 

**FunSizeMochi:** guys omg it isn't that big of a deal???

 

**FunSizeMochi:** and Sanha

 

**FunSizeMochi:** does Rocky know ur this evil?

 

**PastelFlower:** lmao even if you screenshot this he would argue someone stole my phone

 

**HwiHwi:** srsly?? If Woojin hyung ever knew I talked like this he would kICK mY aSS

 

**FunSizeMochi:** lmao

 

**FunSizeMochi:** _ [screenshot captured] _

 

**HwiHwi:** dO YOU wANT ME TO dIE??

 

**FunSizeMochi:** I mean

 

**FunSizeMochi:** we need your vocals

 

**FunSizeMochi:** so no

 

**HwiHwi:** …i hate you all

 

**FunSizeMochi:** wait Wooz

 

**FunSizeMochi:** I'm on the other side of campus

 

**FunSizeMochi:** where tf are you bc ur not in class?????

 

**SmolAnger:** around

 

**HwiHwi:** cuz that's not suspicious

  
  


**_Be Friends Dammit! (9)_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** the nurse made me go back to class

 

**GoldenKookie:** wtf

 

**AgustDemon:** probably because you're supposed to be in class 

 

**GoldenKookie:** u g h

 

**DancingSun:** Minnie tell the idiot ur alive so he can go back to class with less complaining

 

**FunSizeMochi:** Kook I'm fine omg it's just twisted

 

**FunSizeMochi:** btw ur lucky I was able to talk her out of telling the principle you were ready to deck her

 

**CookingDadJokes:** jUNGKOOK

 

**GoldenKookie:** tHANKS JIMIN

 

**FunSizeMochi:** that's hYUNG TO YOU

 

**AgustDemon:** ffs 

  
  


**_Dance Power (6)_ **

 

**FunSizeMochi:** okay so I fucked up my ankle and the nurse said I can't do any unnecessary physical activity

 

**FunSizeMochi:** and she said that specifically included dancing

 

**Woojinnie:** dude tf did you do??

 

**Niel:** are you okay??

 

**FunSizeMochi:** it's just twisted but she said it could get worse or become a sprain if I dance on it too soon

 

**SpinMaster:** yeah it can, that's nothing to mess around with. 

 

**DancingSun:** you're on the side lines for the next two weeks minimum unless a doctor's note is presented to me or the teacher.

 

**FunSizeMochi:** hyuuuuuung

 

**DancingSun:** don't argue

 

**FunSizeMochi:** I just wanna dance

 

**GoldenKookie:** you literally could barely stand

 

**GoldenKookie:** tf you mean you 'wanna dance’

 

**SpinMaster:** exposed 

  
  


**_Be Friends Dammit! (9)_ **

 

**FunSizeMochi:** so the nurse is sending me back to my dorm to rest who can help

 

**AgustDemon:** on my way

 

**CookingDadJokes:** otp

 

**AgustDemon:** excuse you what

 

**CookingDadJokes:** *out of toilet paper

 

**FunSizeMochi:** hYUNG

  
**AgustDemon:** :) u sure?


	2. Message Not Recieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I couldn't wait the timeline I had set up for this fic. I have nothing else to really do and I had the chapter written out, so here you go. 
> 
> **Possible triggering content??? Idk, I'm putting the warning here just in case, but it isn't really serious. Nothing graphic.
> 
> ***INFERNO UPDATE***  
> I'm still working on chapters, I'm debating whether or not to have it be super interactive and have you guys choose certain repetitive things, or to just work on all the chapters at once so you guys don't have to wait two months for like chapter 5 or something like that. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys want me to do in the comments!! 
> 
> And if you don't already, I know I said this on the previous note in this story, follow me on insta! JiminWreckedSugaBias! Hints soon to come on there, fear not!

**_SmolAnger/AgustDemon_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** where tf are you and why are you not in class

 

**SmolAnger:** who tf are you, my mom?

 

**AgustDemon:** nah but I can call her up right the fuck now if I need to

 

**SmolAnger:** I'm in the park near where Jimin was carried away by his prince charming

 

**AgustDemon:** why tf are you not in class

 

**SmolAnger:** bc I need space 

 

**AgustDemon:** what?

 

**SmolAnger:** I just need some space jfc stop messaging me 

 

**AgustDemon:** fuck

 

**AgustDemon:** fine

  
  


**_Dance Power (6)_ **

 

**SpinMaster:** okay so 

 

**SpinMaster:** I dunno Woozi very well?? And he scares the shit out of me on a good day tbh??

 

**SpinMaster:** but can someone explain why I saw him looking like he was gonna cry?? 

 

**SpinMaster:** and why he had a bloody hand?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** what?????????????????

 

**SpinMaster:** and I would be telling Yoongi hyung myself but I dunno him too well either and he also scares me?

 

**DancingSun:** he's really a huge softy and good call on not approaching Jihoon when he's like that

 

**DancingSun:** idk why he was crying or why he had a bloody hand but it's probably best to keep an eye on him and let him sort it himself. 

 

**Woojinnie:** can we say Woozi since my boyfriend's name is Jihoon? 

 

**DancingSun:** ya no prob 

 

**DancingSun:** sorry bout that

 

**Woojinnie:** nah it's just easier for me in the long run

 

**Niel:** where's Jimin?

 

**GoldenKookie:** Yoongi hyung took him to his dorm. I had to go to class dammit

 

**Woojinnie:** hey can I add Daehwi to this chat? He was thinking of joining the dance team

 

**DancingSun:** he good? I don't think I've ever actually seen the kid dance

 

**Woojinnie:** he's amazing

 

**GoldenKookie:** I got this

 

**_GoldenKookie_ ** _ added _ **_HwiHwi_ ** _ to  _ **_Dance Power_ **

 

**HwiHwi:** the hell Kook?

 

**Woojinnie:** exCUSE?

 

**HwiHwi:** heck* stupid autocorrect

 

**Niel:** better have been

 

**GoldenKookie:** lmAo

 

**HwiHwi:** shut

 

**GoldenKookie:** ur adorable 

 

**Woojinnie:** what am I missing here

 

**DancingSun:** probably a lot 

  
  


**_Sing LOUD (6)_ **

 

**PastelFlower:** um

 

**PastelFlower:** help?

 

**GoldenKookie:** what's up?

 

**HwiHwi:** is something wrong?

 

**PastelFlower:** someone stole my inhaler???

 

**GoldenKookie:** wait what??

 

**HwiHwi:** are you sure you didn't lose it?

 

**PastelFlower:** I'm sure, it was definitely in my bag. I put in in there after using it before class.

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** why did u need it b4 class?

 

**PastelFlower:** I was running to try to avoid being late 

 

**PastelFlower:** my teacher is a hardass

 

**PastelFlower:** I ended up two minutes early and on the verge of an asthma attack

 

**PastelFlower:** but I put it back in my backpack

 

**HwiHwi:** okay that's just fucked up??

 

**FunSizeMochi:** what the hell?? I'll fight??

 

**GoldenKookie:** u can't even stand

 

**FunSizeMochi:** sHUT

 

**FunSizeMochi:** iLL fIGHT

 

**PastelFlower:** it's okay, I have another one in my dorm 

 

**GoldenKookie:** why do I sense a 'but’ coming

 

**PastelFlower:** but I have gym next

 

**PastelFlower:** we’re running the mile

  
  


**_GoldenKookie/UnofficialDad_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** hey JinJin hyung, ur Sanha's roommate right?

 

**UnofficialDad:** yeah, what's up Kook?

 

**GoldenKookie:** do u have class right now or free period?

 

**UnofficialDad:** free, why?

 

**GoldenKookie:** someone stole Sanha’s inhaler and he has gym next, he has to run the mile

 

**GoldenKookie:** said he had a backup in the dorm?

 

**UnofficialDad:** fuck

 

**UnofficialDad:** I know where it is, thanks Kookie! 

 

**UnofficialDad:** idk why he doesn't tell me these things on his own

 

**UnofficialDad:** why do I keep having to find out through someone else?

 

**GoldenKookie:** idk that's something I can't help ya with

 

**GoldenKookie:** ttyl teachers gonna wonder where I am

 

**UnofficialDad:** get bACK TO CLASS

  
  


**_Be Friends Dammit! (9)_ **

 

**PastelFlower:** who told JinJin hyung I needed my backup inhaler I love you

 

**GoldenKookie:** how come u can never tell him urself

 

**PastelFlower:** idk…

 

**PastelFlower:** just don't wanna bother him or rely on him

 

**PastelFlower:** I'm not a baby lol

 

**GoldenKookie:** ok but just because u rely on ppl doesn't make u a baby???

 

**FunSizeMochi:** fuckin hYPOCRITE

 

**GoldenKookie:** sHUT up

  
  


**_Dance Power (7)_ **

 

**SpinMaster:** hypothetically speaking

 

**SpinMaster:** what do you do if you hear a conversation that you were never supposed to know about 

 

**FunSizeMochi:** uhhh

 

**DancingSun:** that would depend

 

**DancingSun:** hypothetically speaking

 

**DancingSun:** who would this conversation involve

 

**SpinMaster:** hypothetically speaking, Woozi and Seungcheol

 

**DancingSun:** what conversation? Who are Woozi and Seungcheol?

 

**SpinMaster:** fuck

 

**SpinMaster:** seriously what do I do

 

**FunSizeMochi:** you pretend you never heard it

 

**SpinMaster:** but guys

 

**SpinMaster:** I //can't// 

 

**Woojinnie:** scale of 1-10 how concerning was what you heard

 

**SpinMaster:** like a 6 or a 7?? More towards 7???

 

**DancingSun:** did it look like either of them would have gotten physical

 

**SpinMaster:** Seungcheol

 

**DancingSun:** not Woozi?

 

**SpinMaster:** if anything he looked ready to book it across campus

 

**FunSizeMochi:** should we tell Yoongi hyung?

 

**DancingSun:** no, that might make things worse. For starters, Rocky wasn't even supposed to see it. 

 

**SpinMaster:** I care about Woozi, but my ass would be toast

 

**HwiHwi:** Woozi’s in the nurse’s office

 

**Woojinnie:** wait how do you know

 

**HwiHwi:** …

 

**HwiHwi:** Woozi's in the nurse's office

 

**DancingSun:** do you know why he's there?

 

**HwiHwi:** Dino walked him in, he's having a panic attack or something 

 

**HwiHwi:** he won't let go of Dino

 

**GoldenKookie:** wait what?? I leave my phone for fIVE minutes and shit goes down

 

**HwiHwi:** stuff happens fast. You can't even blink

 

**GoldenKookie:** should we be telling Yoongi hyung?

 

**DancingSun:** not right now

 

**DancingSun:** the first thing Yoongi is gonna do is go to Woozi and be all over him

 

**HwiHwi:** or find Seungcheol and kill him

 

**DancingSun:** flip of a coin

 

**Woojinnie:** ...

 

**Woojinnie:** daehwi why are you in the nurse's office

 

**HwiHwi:** message not received 

 

**Woojinnie:** LEE DAEHWI


	3. Curious Woojinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CookingDadJokes: I showed her the dance practice video that we have. Ya know, the one where Hobie and Min are wearing those really rEALLY loose shirts?
> 
> FunSizeMochi: oh god I'm so embarrassed
> 
> FunSizeMochi: kill me
> 
> DancingSun: nope we need you for the show
> 
> Ptaerodactyl: plus why u mad
> 
> Ptaerodactyl: u looked hella sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so these updates are probably gonna be super random depending on my work schedule and stuff, I'm actually hopefully starting a second job soon, I have an interview lined up and everything so I'm pretty confident. 
> 
> I'm again super sorry about setting up an update timeline and then completely ruining it, I just wanna try and give you guys content lol
> 
> **Inferno Sequel Update***  
> I'm working as fast as I can, the chapters I'm writing are actually turning out a LOT longer than I anticipated, it took me three days to write chapter 2. Spoiler alert; more than 6 pages on google docs.   
> Anyways, I should be posting the first chapter by the end of the month, maybe earlier depending on how I decide to write it. Maybe their fates will be up to you~

**_Rappers Unite (5)_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** have any of you seen my cousin?

 

**UnofficialDad:** no?

 

**Woojinnie:** nope

 

**DancingSun:** why?

 

**AgustDemon:** where is he Hobie

 

**DancingSun:** wait what?

 

**AgustDemon:** the others said no, you asked why as if it's any of your business

 

**DancingSun:** I haven't seen him

 

**DancingSun:** but I have a source that has

 

**AgustDemon:** Hoseok I stg

 

**Woojinnie:** Hoseok just tell him

 

**AgustDemon:** how about you do since you seem to know as well

 

**Woojinnie:** we just happen to have the same informant. 

 

**AgustDemon:** thanks

 

**Woojinnie:** wait

  
  


**_AgustDemon/HwiHwi_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** kid

 

**AgustDemon:** where is my cousin

 

**HwiHwi:** oh

 

**HwiHwi:** uh...

 

**HwiHwi:** hi

 

**HwiHwi:** I'm not sure if I'm the one that should tell you

 

**AgustDemon:** kid

 

**HwiHwi:** wait how did you know I saw him

 

**AgustDemon:** thank Woojin

 

**HwiHwi:** dammit Woojin.

 

**AgustDemon:** ignoring that since I need you alive

 

**AgustDemon:** where is my cousin

 

**HwiHwi:** 1) thank you, 2) nurse 

 

**HwiHwi:** he had a panic attack or smthn

 

**AgustDemon:** why were you at the nurse

 

**HwiHwi:** reasons

 

**AgustDemon:** does Woojin know?

 

**HwiHwi:** message not received

 

**AgustDemon:** lmao thought not

  
  


**_Woojinnie/HwiHwi_ **

 

**Woojinnie:** why

 

**Woojinnie:** were you

 

**Woojinnie:** at

 

**Woojinnie:** the

 

**Woojinnie:** nurse’s

 

**Woojinnie:** office

 

**HwiHwi:** ffs omg

 

**Woojinnie:** watch it

 

**HwiHwi:** *for fritters sake, *oh my gosh

 

**Woojinnie:** damn well better have been 

 

**Woojinnie:** now why were you at the nurse?

 

**HwiHwi:** can't I just have ONE THING to myself???

 

**Woojinnie:** Daehwi. What was so wrong that you had to go to the nurse for it?

 

**HwiHwi:** message not received

  
  


**_GoldenKookie/HwiHwi_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** okay i stayed silent to Woojin

 

**GoldenKookie:** but as your roommate, I deserve to know why you passed the fuck out on me when we were just walking to the library

 

**GoldenKookie:** you're just lucky everyone else was in class and no one who knew Woojin saw

 

**HwiHwi:** okay I'll tell you

 

**HwiHwi:** but can we talk about this in person? It seems too… impersonal over text

 

**GoldenKookie:** okay

 

**GoldenKookie:** thank you HwiHwi

 

**HwiHwi:** no prob. We can talk tonight when we’re both home

 

**GoldenKookie:** okay, see you tonight

  
  


**_Bangtan (7)_ **

 

**CookingDadJokes:** sooooo 

 

**CookingDadJokes:** I might have charmed the director of the talent show into getting us on the already booked list of performances. 

 

**CookingDadJokes:** because I know how hard we’ve all worked on Blood Sweat and Tears 

 

**DancingSun:** JIN HYUNG I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW

 

**Destrucjoon:** how about you don't

 

**FunSizeMochi:** wait… when is the talent show??

 

**DancingSun:** don't worry, your ankle will be healed in time, it's in two months.

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** remind me again y they close off auditions for the talent show like two months before the show?

 

**AgustDemon:** because the staff running it wanna work with the contestants to make sure everyone is absolutely ready. 

 

**AgustDemon:** since representatives from other schools come and scout, they wanna do their best to show off how much talent students here really have

 

**FunSizeMochi:** okay but. How did Jin get us a spot? We didn't audition, we’ve been too busy

 

**CookingDadJokes:** I showed her the dance practice video that we have. Ya know, the one where Hobie and Min are wearing those really rEALLY loose shirts?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** oh god I'm so embarrassed

 

**FunSizeMochi:** kill me

 

**DancingSun:** nope we need you for the show

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** plus why u mad

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** u looked hella sexy 

 

**FunSizeMochi:** taaAAAAEEEEE

 

**FunSizeMochi:** stOOOOP

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** make meeee

  
  


**_Woojinnie/GoldenKookie_ **

 

**Woojinnie:** why was Daehwi at the nurse?

 

**GoldenKookie:** u think I know??

 

**Woojinnie:** you are hIS ROOMMATE

 

**GoldenKookie:** ya but I don't pry into his life

 

**GoldenKookie:** I let him come to me when he needs me 

 

**GoldenKookie:** but if something were to get too serious ofc I would talk to him first

 

**Woojinnie:** look I just don't want anything happening to the kid

 

**GoldenKookie:** I get that, me either, but he needs room to be his own person 

 

**GoldenKookie:** room to experience things on his own to be able to learn from shit he fucks up on bc he will fuck up on shit

 

**GoldenKookie:** and he isn't gonna always have someone to help pick up the pieces 

 

**Woojinnie:** ur right I'm being stupid

 

**GoldenKookie:** not stupid, just a lil bit protective

 

**Woojinnie:** but srsly 

 

**Woojinnie:** why was he in the nurse 

 

**GoldenKookie:** message not received

 

**Woojinnie:** W H Y

  
  


**_AgustDemon/SmolAnger_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** Ji please just tell me ur okay

 

**SmolAnger:** I'm fine. 

 

**AgustDemon:** good

 

**SmolAnger:** ur friends w that Daehwi kid right?

 

**AgustDemon:** mostly just through the others 

 

**AgustDemon:** but yeah

 

**AgustDemon:** why?

 

**SmolAnger:** because he was in the nurse's office earlier 

 

**AgustDemon:** ya Woojin has been trying to figure out why

 

**AgustDemon:** he's getting annoying

 

**SmolAnger:** I'm not sure why, he got sent out before I did. Jungkook came and got him

 

**AgustDemon:** as in Jeon? Like. GoldenKookie? Bangtan Kookie?

 

**SmolAnger:** no shit

 

**SmolAnger:** I regret telling you anything 

 

**AgustDemon:** he lied to Woojin lol

 

**SmolAnger:** lied or chose to withhold information?

 

**SmolAnger:** two very different thing

 

**AgustDemon:** v true

 

**AgustDemon:** now that I think about it he didn't really say anything in the conversation

 

**SmolAnger:** withheld information. Smart boy

 

**AgustDemon:** hA not if Woojin finds out

 

**SmolAnger:** should he?

 

**AgustDemon:** we'll wait til Kook conveniently pisses us off

 

**SmolAnger:** good thinking 

  
  


**_GoldenKookie/SmolAnger_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** hey are u doing okay?

 

**SmolAnger:** ya? why?

 

**GoldenKookie:** cuz I saw u earlier and u looked kinda

 

**GoldenKookie:** idk… ready for death to sweep u off ur feet?

 

**SmolAnger:** oh that

 

**SmolAnger:** I'm fine now but thx for the concern

 

**GoldenKookie:** if ur sure

 

**SmolAnger:** if this one of ur indirect ways of saying I can mssg u when I needa talk, thank you Kookie

 

**GoldenKookie:** im bad w/ words

 

**SmolAnger:** i noticed 

 

**SmolAnger:** but that's okay

 

**SmolAnger:** cuz I am too


	4. NiNi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojinnie: he's not my son???
> 
> AgustDemon: reALLY?
> 
> AgustDemon: coulda fOOLED ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who's back!!! Here's another chapter for your hungry souls. I'm still working on Inferno's sequel, so don't worry. Check my insta for any possible updates!! Love you guys!!!
> 
> ***Inferno Update***  
> It's going slow, but it's going. I want to have a good enough number of chapters written before I post the first chapter, so I have some extra time to write without making you guys wait for too long if that makes sense. 
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> I also have a few more stories in the works, a couple of them crossovers, but the Inferno Project is number one on my list.

**_Be Friends Dammit (9)_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** I'm adding someone

 

**FunSizeMochi:** wait who

 

**_GoldenKookie_ ** _ added  _ **_HwiHwi_ ** _ to  _ **_Be Friends Dammit_ **

 

**HwiHwi:** the heck?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** Woojin isn't here

 

**HwiHwi:** the *fuck?

 

**AgustDemon:** wow

 

**HwiHwi:** I wanna stay alive, k?

 

**AgustDemon:** fair

 

**GoldenKookie:** he could probs take me down if he rlly wanted

 

**HwiHwi:** and I have no muscle to speak of

 

**HwiHwi:** and Jisung hyung is still convinced he heard my wrist break when I arm wrestled Jinyoung hyung

 

**FunSizeMochi:** can we keep him eomma?

 

**CookingDadJokes:** sorry hun, he has a family

 

**HwiHwi:** adopt me

 

**CookingDadJokes:** children, meet your new brother Daehwi

 

**HwiHwi:** yay!! :)

 

**FunSizeMochi:** who's telling Jisung and Woojin?

 

**HwiHwi:** nO ONE

 

**AgustDemon:** maybe Kook?

 

**HwiHwi:** don't even

 

**GoldenKookie:** nah he would kick my ASS

 

**GoldenKookie:** maybe Jin hyung?

 

**CookingDadJokes:** lmao ur funny

 

**HwiHwi:** he doesnt have to know!

 

**CookingDadJokes:** maybe Jiminie since he brought it up?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** HA

 

**HwiHwi:** … guys omg

 

**FunSizeMochi:** maybe Yoongi hyung?

 

**AgustDemon:** even I know where to draw the line

 

**HwiHwi:** this is my life now, I brought this upon myself and only I must suffer the consequences

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** u luv us

 

**HwiHwi:** message not received

  
  


**_Woojinnie/AgustDemon_ **

 

**Woojinnie:** hey I have a question

 

**AgustDemon:** if you ask me one more fuckin time if I know y ur son was in the nurse so hELP ME

 

**Woojinnie:** he's not my son???

 

**AgustDemon:** reALLY?

 

**AgustDemon:** coulda fOOLED ME

 

**AgustDemon:** if he isn't you son, act like it

 

**Woojinnie:** I'm just worried 

 

**Woojinnie:** you would do the same thing for Jimin

 

**AgustDemon:** no I would go directly to him and ask face to face and if he didn't answer, I would just keep a fuckin eye on him

 

**AgustDemon:** I wouldn't go asking all his friends and hope they have the answers 

 

**AgustDemon:** if Daehwi doesn't wanna talk about it, leave him alone and just hope he’ll come to you if it becomes a problem

 

**Woojinnie:** I don't want it to bECOME a problem

 

**AgustDemon:** none of us do

 

**AgustDemon:** but you said it yourself, you aren't his dad

  
  


**_AgustDemon/GoldenKookie/HwiHwi_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** normally I would leave this the fuck alone bc it isn't my business

 

**AgustDemon:** but I know Jungkook knows why u were in the nurse’s office

 

**AgustDemon:** Woozi saw him picking u up 

 

**AgustDemon:** but Woojin is super fuckin annoying with asking EVERYONE why u were in the nurse

 

**HwiHwi:** why can't he just leave me alone

 

**AgustDemon:** because he's worried

 

**AgustDemon:** now I don't know if it's serious or just a scrape on the knee

 

**AgustDemon:** and I don't needa know unless u wanna tell me

 

**AgustDemon:** but at least tell him something instead of telling him the same damn thing over and over again

 

**AgustDemon:** “message not received” is just gonna make him more stressed 

 

**AgustDemon:** at least tell him whether or not it's gonna affect you long term, or if it will tell him that you have it under control and will tell him when you see fit

 

**GoldenKookie:** hyung I'm handling it

 

**HwiHwi:** *we

 

**GoldenKookie:** we* are handling it

 

**AgustDemon:** now for the sake of safety, answer me this one question

 

**HwiHwi:** who

 

**AgustDemon:** both of you

 

**AgustDemon:** is this something Daehwi is working on but Jungkook ultimately has to make sure you’re actually working on it?

 

**HwiHwi:** i

 

**GoldenKookie:** yes

 

**HwiHwi:** how did u know

 

**AgustDemon:** bc I helped someone else work thru the same thing

 

**AgustDemon:** if you guys need the extra support, I'm here

  
  


**_Woojinnie/HoonieHoon_ **

 

**Woojinnie:** do I act like Hwi’s dad?

 

**HoonieHoon:** considering his step dad is an ass, no

 

**Woojinnie:** u know what I mean

 

**HoonieHoon:** I mean you kinda do?

 

**Woojinnie:** but like… is that a bad thing?

 

**HoonieHoon:** not always, but you do kinda… hover

 

**Woojinnie:** fuck

 

**HoonieHoon:** babe what's wrong?

 

**Woojinnie:** I'm just rlly worried about Daehwi

 

**Woojinnie:** he was in the nurse today and he won't say why even though he used to tell me

 

**HoonieHoon:** maybe he's embarrassed? 

 

**Woojinnie:** what would he be embarrassed about?

 

**HoonieHoon:** maybe he didn't watch where he was going and walked into a pole or a wall?

 

**Woojinnie:** but I've seen him since then and he doesn't look physically hurt? He doesn't like going to the nurse unless he's actually hurt 

 

**HoonieHoon:** idk what to tell u babe

 

**Woojinnie:** do you think Kookie knows something?

 

**HoonieHoon:** if he won't tell you what makes you think he'll tell Jungkook?

 

**Woojinnie:** idk…

  
  


**_Rappers Unite (5)_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** ok does anyone here know what's going on w/ my cousin?

 

**UnofficialDad:** no?

 

**Destrucjoon:** what do you mean?

 

**AgustDemon:** he's been rlly distant and I dunno why

 

**Woojinnie:** and u call me a dad??

 

**AgustDemon:** hush the fuck up

 

**AgustDemon:** I'm actually related to Woozi

 

**AgustDemon:** I have a right

 

**DancingSun:** why don't you ask him?

 

**AgustDemon:** tried, I'm lucky if I don't get left on read

 

**Woojinnie:** who's his roommate? Dino?

 

**AgustDemon:** yeah but he would tell Woozi if I started asking questions 

 

**UnofficialDad:** idk what to tell u man

 

**AgustDemon:** guess I'm just waiting for him to get his head out if his ass

  
  


**_SpinMaster/HwiHwi_ **

 

**SpinMaster:** everyone is worried, especially Woojin. I don't know what's going on but I'm concerned too. U usually fight us over going to the nurse even when u puked

 

**HwiHwi:** did Woojin hyung put u up to this?

 

**SpinMaster:** no of course not

 

**SpinMaster:** I don't need to know what's going on 

 

**SpinMaster:** but if I can help I wanna be able to help somehow

 

**HwiHwi:** I'll… I'll think about it

 

**HwiHwi:** but Kookie is helping me, so don't worry

 

**HwiHwi:** it's not like I'm alone or anything

 

**SpinMaster:** u don't need to tell me unless u wanna

 

**HwiHwi:** come by me and Kook’s dorm after school tomorrow? 

 

**SpinMaster:** u sure?

 

**HwiHwi:** very

 

**HwiHwi:** I hate lying and I feel like it's gonna happen a lot

 

**HwiHwi:** I hate lying to you more

 

**HwiHwi:** I want you to be able to know the truth

 

**SpinMaster:** Thank you for trusting me, Daehwi

 

**HwiHwi:** wow proper punctuation, you really are thankful

 

**SpinMaster:** hush up u brat

 

**HwiHwi:** but it's really no prob. I don't wanna lie to you

 

**SpinMaster:** I appreciate it

 

**SpinMaster:** now go to sleep, it's late

 

**HwiHwi:** you too. Don't you have dance class like hella early? 

 

**SpinMaster:** fuck ur right

 

**HwiHwi:** Nini!

 

**SpinMaster:** ??

 

**HwiHwi:** oh, it's like a shortened way of saying night night. It sounds the same but without the t at the end. So I guess… nigh’nigh’

 

**SpinMaster:** ohh okay!

 

**SpinMaster:** Nini!


	5. Bamber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter~
> 
> For those of you who read Inferno, the sequel is on the way within the next two weeks!

**_Be Friends Dammit (10)_ **

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** who's BamBam dating??

 

**GoldenKookie:** no one???

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** u sure he isn't dating Amber?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** Amber Liu?

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** yeah

 

**GoldenKookie:** no????? Why???

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** bc they're together aLL THE TIME

 

**AgustDemon:** Amber isn't dating anyone

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** how the hell would u know?

 

**AgustDemon:** she helps me write lyrics and I help her create her own music and teach her how to use the software

 

**GoldenKookie:** ah

 

**FunSizeMochi:** also when did she cut her hair?? It looks so good on her??

 

**AgustDemon:** she got it cut like a week ago or something

 

**AgustDemon:** I think BamBam went with her

 

**GoldenKookie:** ok but bam is supposed to be my friend and he spends more time with Amber than he ever does me???

 

**FunSizeMochi:** that sounds like a personal problem 

 

**GoldenKookie:** suck my ass

 

**CookingDadJokes:** jUNGKOOK

 

**GoldenKookie:** yes?

 

**AgustDemon:** I'd run before you get your ass whooped 

 

**GoldenKookie:** by who

 

**AgustDemon:** :)

 

**GoldenKookie:** whelp

 

**GoldenKookie:** nice knowing everyone 

  
  


**_HwiHwi/GoldenKookie_ **

 

**HwiHwi:** where are u I need u

 

**GoldenKookie:** hiding from Jin and Yoongi what's wrong Hwi?

 

**HwiHwi:** I just.. I can't. I'm sorry. I

 

**GoldenKookie:** hwi what is wrong

 

**HwiHwi:** I fucked up I'm sorry

 

**GoldenKookie:** I'll be home soon do you want me to bring Rocky?

 

**HwiHwi:** please?

 

**GoldenKookie:** on our way

 

**HwiHwi:** thank you… I'm sorry…

 

**GoldenKookie:** don't apologise I know you're trying ur best

  
  


**_AgustDemon/GoldenKookie_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** I saw you, get ur ass back here

 

**AgustDemon:** I won't hurt Rocky I just wanna kick ur ass

 

**GoldenKookie:** hyung stfu it's Hwi

 

**GoldenKookie:** kick my ass after I know he's okay

 

**AgustDemon:** fuck lemme know if u need help

 

**GoldenKookie:** thanks hyung

  
  


**_AgustDemon/CookingDadJokes_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** we're putting killing kookie on hold

 

**CookingDadJokes:** and why the hell are we

 

**AgustDemon:** something's up with Daehwi, I saw him and Rocky sprinting towards Kook’s dorm

 

**CookingDadJokes:** okay that's a good reason 

 

**AgustDemon:** I thought so too

 

**CookingDadJokes:** don't u have class

 

**AgustDemon:** I did, but the teacher got called away to try and break up a potential fight so class got let out

 

**CookingDadJokes:** potential fight??

 

**AgustDemon:** not many details were given but I guess some kid threw a punch at someone

 

**CookingDadJokes:** wtf??

  
  


**_Bangtan (7)_ **

 

**DancingSun:** we should practice tonight after class just so we know we have it down. We haven't don't BST in a while

 

**FunSizeMochi:** okay! 

 

**AgustDemon:** I'm in

 

**CookingDadJokes:** me too

 

**Destrucjoon:** same here

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** count me in!

 

**DancingSun:** okay good!

 

**DancingSun:** but wait… where's Kookie?

 

**GoldenKookie:** dealing with something

 

**DancingSun:** need help?

 

**GoldenKookie:** no thanks I'm fine

 

**AgustDemon:** u gonna be there tonight?

 

**GoldenKookie:** uhhh

 

**GoldenKookie:** yeah, yeah

 

**GoldenKookie:** may or may not bring someone with but he'd just be sitting on the couch

 

**GoldenKookie:** he won't distract us

 

**DancingSun:** okay??

  
  


**_HoonieHoon/AgustDemon_ **

 

**HoonieHoon:** hey I know we aren't necessarily friends and we barely know each other but your cousin is the short kid with the pink hair right?

 

**AgustDemon:** yeah Woozi

 

**AgustDemon:** why what's up?

 

**HoonieHoon:** he got punched in the face by Seungcheol. I'm with him right now, there's a bruise already forming. He fell asleep crying.

 

**AgustDemon:** wtf I'm gonna kill Seungcheol

 

**HoonieHoon:** before you do that meet me at the nurse. I'm taking him there while he's still asleep. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** not to mention talking to the principle. Seungcheol did all this standing near not one but two security cams aimed his way

 

**AgustDemon:** thank you Jihoon, I'll be right there

  
  


**_Bangtan (7)_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** my cousin might be sitting on the couch too, and that better be okay

 

**DancingSun:** what happened?

 

**AgustDemon:** I'm not leaving him alone

 

**CookingDadJokes:** Yoongi, what's wrong?

 

**AgustDemon:** Seungcheol punched him in the fucking face 

 

**AgustDemon:** his eye is almost swollen shut and his cheek is even bruised 

 

**DancingSun:** omg seriously??

 

**AgustDemon:** actually, he will be there. I'm dragging him with

 

**GoldenKookie:** Woozi and Hwi can sit on the couch together then, Hwi wants to come with. 

 

**FunSizeMochi:** wait what's wrong with hwi?

 

**GoldenKookie:** what makes you say anything is wrong?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** because you were dealing with something that sounded serious and then said that someone might be with you tonight

 

**FunSizeMochi:** and now you say that hwi is coming with you

 

**GoldenKookie:** not my story to tell

  
  


**_HwiHwi/SmolAnger_ **

 

**HwiHwi:** since we're stuck on the couch with nothing to do, wanna chat?

 

**SmolAnger:** sure

 

**HwiHwi:** so is Yoongi hyung always this protective of people?

 

**SmolAnger:** yeah sometimes it pisses me off. But times like this it comes in handy

 

**SmolAnger:** so...

 

**SmolAnger:** if I can ask, why were you at the nurse? And why did Kook come get you when you left?

 

**HwiHwi:** um…

 

**HwiHwi:** okay just… don't tell anyone else. Kookie and Rocky know, and Yoongi kind of knows.

 

**SmolAnger:** I won't tell

 

**HwiHwi:** I passed out when me and Kook were on our way to the library 

 

**HwiHwi:** I don't… I don't eat very often and I hadn't eaten more than maybe a full meal in three days at that point 

 

**SmolAnger:** shit

 

**SmolAnger:** are you… anorexic??

 

**HwiHwi:** I'm working on getting better but… yeah

 

**SmolAnger:** I won't tell anyone 

 

**SmolAnger:** I can… kinda understand it

 

**HwiHwi:** wait.. you're? 

 

**SmolAnger:** I used to be. Seungcheol told me I needed to lose weight and not eat as much

 

**HwiHwi:** did you have a panic attack that day because of Seungcheol?

 

**SmolAnger:** yeah… he threatened Dino when I wouldn't agree to go to some party with him

 

**SmolAnger:** Seungcheol… is an ass. 

 

**HwiHwi:** why are you still dating him??

 

**SmolAnger:** he's threatening to beat up all my friends, how am I supposed to take that risk??

 

**HwiHwi:** do you know Taeyang hyung? 

 

**SmolAnger:** tall guy? Sex on legs as a blonde and hangs out with Chani and Dawon?

 

**HwiHwi:** he's friends with Dino too, and he's a third degree black belt 

 

**SmolAnger:** fuck really?

 

**HwiHwi:** yeah, I could introduce you two and tell him the situation? He hates Seungcheol already so he'll have no problem believing it

 

**SmolAnger:** I think Jihoon already talked to the principle 

 

**SmolAnger:** Cheol isn't very smart, he punched me in front of like two security cameras 

 

**HwiHwi:** wow yeah he seems dumb

  
  


**_HoonieHoon/SmolAnger_ **

 

**HoonieHoon:** I just saw Seungcheol asking if anyone has seen Dino

 

**SmolAnger:** wait what???

 

**SmolAnger:** I thought he was getting suspended or something???

 

**HoonieHoon:** they have to find the security footage of him punching you before they can do anything 

 

**HoonieHoon:** they gave him a month's worth of detention because I came forward as witness

 

**HoonieHoon:** it's all they could do for now

 

**SmolAnger:** fuck can u please go to Dino and stay with him??? Seungcheol has threatened to hurt him if I ever told anyone about him abusing me

 

**HoonieHoon:** I can be there as a human shield but I don't know how to fight very well. 

 

**SmolAnger:** he's in our dorm, I told him to lock the doors and only let in you, just say your HoonieHoon

 

**HoonieHoon:** got it

  
  


**_SmolAnger/HwiHwi_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** I need you to tell Taeyang to head over to me and Dino’s dorm and to avoid being seen by Seungcheol 

 

**HwiHwi:** what's going on??

 

**SmolAnger:** Cheol is asking around wondering where Dino is

 

**HwiHwi:** fuck okay. 

 

**SmolAnger:** I'm telling Dino now, have Taeyang say “Min Woozi” at the door

  
  


**_HwiHwi/YangTae_ **

 

**HwiHwi:** I need your help

 

**YangTae:** what's wrong

 

**HwiHwi:** well actually Woozi and Dino need your help. Seungcheol is looking around asking for Dino. He's been threatening to beat him up

 

**YangTae:** I'm heading to their dorm, I'm assuming to avoid being seen by Seungcheol?

 

**HwiHwi:** very much so. Oh, and say Min Woozi when you knock on the door

  
**YangTae:** got it, I'm halfway there. I'll message you when I get inside


	6. DPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyy~ here's another chapter and I might not upload another one for a while, I'm trying to concentrate on other stories, but the Two Job Life™ be stressful and bussyyyyyyy
> 
> Little time for fanfic writing.

**_YangTae/HwiHwi_ **

 

**YangTae:** I'm inside, as far as I know Seungcheol is on the other side of campus

 

**HwiHwi:** thank u

 

**HwiHwi:** wait hold on

 

**_HwHwi_ ** **added** **_SmolAnger_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** dino’s okay??

 

**YangTae:** he's okay, and I have the door locked, all the lights are off, and we’re hiding out in the room with the most hiding places. 

 

**SmolAnger:** it… won't come to that will it??

 

**YangTae:** it shouldn't, but I was trained to be prepared

 

**SmolAnger:** thank u

 

**YangTae:** wait hold up

 

**_YangTae_ ** **added** **_ChanChan_ **

 

**ChanChan:** someone told Seungcheol that Dino had been in his dorm all day

 

**YangTae:** who???

 

**ChanChan:** not sure, he looked scared tho

 

**YangTae:** fuck okay

 

**ChanChan:** do you want me to get the principle??

 

**SmolAnger:** please?? 

 

**YangTae:** do you or Dino have a video camera?

 

**SmolAnger:** it's charging in my room

 

**YangTae:** is it charged enough to use?

 

**SmolAnger:** yeah it's been charging since last night

 

**YangTae:** I'm gonna set it up before he gets here so if he breaks in, it's caught. 

 

**YangTae:** stay wherever you are

 

**HwiHwi:** we will

 

**SmolAnger:** kinda have to actually

 

**_YangTae_ ** **added** **_DinoNuggets_ **

 

**_HwiHwi_ ** **changed the name to** **_DPS_ **

 

**DinoNuggets:** DPS?

 

**HwiHwi:** Dino Protection Squad

 

**DinoNuggets:** ah

 

**SmolAnger:** are you okay???

 

**DinoNuggets:** I'm hiding

 

**YangTae:** he’ll be fine

 

**SmolAnger:** and Jihoon???

 

**YangTae:** he's here too, he's helping set up the camera and then he's gonna go stay with Dino

 

**SmolAnger:** okay

 

**YangTae:** fuck I hear him stomping up the stairs, the camera is set up and recording, Jihoon and Dino are safe, and I'm ready for a fight if I need to

 

**YangTae:** I'll talk to you guys in a bit

  
  


**_SmolAnger/HwiHwi_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** should we interrupt the guys and tell them what’s going on? 

 

**HwiHwi:** I feel like we shouldn’t... we’ll wait for them to take a break or something?

 

**SmolAnger:** ok but… i’m just worried?

 

**HwiHwi:** i know me too, but we have to believe in Taeyang hyung

 

**SmolAnger:** i do but im still worried

 

**HwiHwi:** does seungcheol know how to fight?

 

**SmolAnger:** not really? he uses brute force, but he never took classes or anything

 

**HwiHwi:** then hes not gonna win against taeyang hyung. like i said, hes a third degree black belt.

  
  


**_DPS_ **

 

**YangTae:** Seungcheol is unconscious, principle and Chani are here, and Dino and Jihoon are safe

 

**SmolAnger:** thank fuck

 

**YangTae:** the principle is watching the footage and we explained the situation, but he still needs to talk to you and Daehwi since he made himself apart of this. 

 

**HwiHwi:** i mean thats fair

 

**YangTae:** where are you two

 

**YangTae:** principle is asking

 

**HwiHwi:** dance studio 2 with Bangtan

 

**YangTae:** all of us are on our way, let the others know so they aren’t surprised when there’s suddenly five other people walking into the room.

 

**SmolAnger:** shit will do

 

The music around them stopped and both boys on the couch looked up to see Bangtan collapse to the ground in dramatic exhaustion, Jungkook and Jimin being the most dramatic of them all. Daehwi cleared his throat to get their attention, but still blushed when seven pairs of eyes immediately darted over to look at him at once. 

 

“Something happened and the principle is on his way over with Chani, Dino, Taeyang, and Jihoon.” Woozi told them. 

 

There were multiple confused voices talking over each other, but finally Yoongi spoke over them. “What happened to get the principle involved?”

 

Woozi sighed. He didn’t want to have to admit this in front of all seven of them. “Seungcheol was asking around asking where Dino was. When Jihoon texted me telling me, I told Daehwi and he asked Taeyang if he would go over to protect Dino just in case. And then Seungcheol showed up, broke in, and I guess Taeyang knocked him out.”

 

Jimin’s eyes widened. “Taeyang as in not-to-be-fucked-with Taeyang? Third-degree-black-belt Taeyang?”

 

Daehwi and Woozi nodded before Daehwi answered. “Me and him became friends at the start of term when he helped a hopelessly lost me get to class, and I knew he was friends with Dino through Chani.”

 

Jungkook laughed. “Taeyang hyung has a soft side?”

 

The laughter was cut off when the door opened and a very upset looking principle walked in with Woozi’s video camera followed by the other four boys. 

 

“Who else here was involved in this or knew about any of Seungcheol’s actions?” The principle asked the students in the room. 

 

“None of us knew until recently, sir.” Yoongi asked. The principle nodded before turning to Woozi. 

 

“Jihoon, would you mind telling me how long he’s been abusing you? And what Dino had to do with it?” 

 

Woozi sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long explanation and he wasn’t prepared to have it with the audience he had. But it looked like the principle wasn’t giving him any choice in the matter.

 

“Get comfy, this might take a while.” He said as he leaned against Daehwi’s taller frame. The younger wrapped his arm around the shorter in comfort, knowing this was going to be an emotionally painful experience for him. 

 

“We have time. Seungcheol has been taken to the nurse’s office and there’s a security guard to keep him from leaving. I just need as many witness accounts as I can, as well as the victim’s, to get him expelled and ensure he can never step foot on campus again.” The principle told him as he got out chairs from a closet, enough for everyone to sit. 

 

Woozi took a deep breath as his cousin sat on his other side and wrapped an arm around him too. Everyone’s eyes were on him and all their expressions were of concern, thankfully not pity like he was expecting. 

 

It was now or never. He was still terrified, but at least the principle would believe him. For as long as he’s endured Seungcheol’s abuse, he believed that no one would believe him; the distracted boy who chose producing over school work, over Seungcheol; the straight A future idol. 

 

But here the principle was, asking him how long Seungcheol had been abusing him, saying he would be expelling his abuser as soon as he got enough evidence, and all of the people he’s become friends with over the past week or so here to back him up and support him. 

 

For the first time in a long time, since he started getting abused by Seungcheol, he felt safe. 


	7. Woozi's Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry in advance for this chapter. 
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains description of and detailed abusive content, body shaming (idk what else to call it), and a lot of verbal and physical abuse. 
> 
> If you're triggered by any of the above, your have three choices (in my opinion)  
> a) don't read this chapter  
> b) skip over the italics  
> c) do what you want because I can't control your life, I can only give you the warning
> 
> (I'm so sorry, I know Cheol isn't really a bad guy, but he is here, so sorry Seungcheol stans)

Woozi never thought the day would come. Never thought he would be able to tell the principal all the abuse he suffered at the hands of Seungcheol. All this time he thought that no one would believe him, yet here they were. The principal asking him how long it’s been going on, taking the time to bring out chairs for everyone to sit down through his explanation, his story. 

 

“If you don’t know where to start, Jihoon, then start with the first time he hit you.” The gray haired man told him in a gentle voice. Woozi nodded and took another breath before continuing. 

 

“We had been dating for about two weeks…”

 

_ “What the hell did I tell you Jihoon?” Seungcheol growled for probably the fourth time in a week. Jihoon had eaten more than the other had allowed him to in a day again, and the older looked much less forgiving this time.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Cheol, it’s just… I haven’t had a proper meal in a week.” _

 

_ “I don’t give a shit! If you want to be my boyfriend, you have to be perfect. And you WANT to be my boyfriend,” the boy got close to Woozi’s face, uncomfortably close, “RIGHT?” _

 

_ Woozi fell backwards from shock and nodded his head so fast he was convinced he had just given himself a concussion. He was terrified of Seungcheol. The older had complete control over him and he had no idea how it had happened so fast.  _

 

_ “Good. Then go puke up what you just ate.” Woozi didn’t move at the request, he was still trying to get the room to stop spinning. “Did you not fucking hear me?” _

 

_ Woozi didn’t have time to react before a fist collided with his chest, knocking the wind out of him as he fell onto his back gasping for breath. _

 

_ “W-Wh-” _

 

_ “Did I tell you to fucking speak? No! I told you to go puke up the fucking disgusting fat you just ate, you piece of shit!” Each insult or demand was emphasised with a hard kick to the gut, and no matter how hard Woozi tried to get away from him, Seungcheol would just kick harder until the small boy couldn’t move at all.  _

 

_ “Is that it? You’re still not gonna do what I said?” Woozi heard Seungcheol spit and the next second there was something wet and warm on his face. He put two and two together. “Fine, just lay there like the fucking disgusting waste of space you are.” _

 

_ Woozi was soon alone in the middle of Seungcheol’s dorm living room almost numb, yet he still felt a faint throbbing pain in his stomach and he felt tears in his eyes. But he didn’t dare let them fall. Seungcheol wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t deserve it, right? _

 

“I heard Seungcheol start snoring about an hour later but I still couldn’t get up. Seungcheol’s roommate Jeonghan got home soon after and when he saw me he carried me to my dorm.”

 

Jihoon was shaking by the time he was finished with his story. He didn’t want to continue but he knew he would have to if the principal needed him to. His only way to save whatever dignity he had left was by not looking at the rest of the people in the room, by keeping his head down, so he didn’t see the disappointment or disgust that he was almost sure would be on their faces. He was actually a bit confused as to why no one left yet. 

 

“Hoonie, why did you never tell me about that?” Yoongi asked in a gentle voice, but it was obvious that he was trying his hardest to mask his anger. 

 

“I’m sorry hyung…” Woozi said, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. 

 

“ _You’re_ sorry?” Woozi flinched at the tone that Jungkook had used. The maknae quickly realized his mistake and slowly stood up and went over to Woozi, leaving a good two feet between the two, and sat in front of him so he was within the smaller’s line of sight. 

 

“Wooz, I’m sorry for the tone I used. My anger is in no way aimed at you, it’s all aimed at Seungcheol.” Woozi looked into Jungkook’s eyes and saw truth and worry. He didn’t see pity or disgust like he prepared for. 

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, Wooz,” he risked a glance out of the corner of his eyes to see that it was Jimin who had spoken. “None of us are angry at you, not at all.”

 

“We don’t think you’re disgusting and we don’t pity you either.” Woozi’s hea snapped in the direction of Jungkook. How had he-

 

“I know that’s what you’re thinking because of the way you told that part of the incident. I could hear in your voice that you were starting to believe the words that Seungcheol told you. The implications behind his words were heard clear as day, especially with how you didn’t want to tell any of us.” 

 

The principal cleared his throat and looked at Woozi with what he could only place as urgency mixed with concern. Not too much urgency, but enough that it could be picked up on by anyone in this room.

 

“What was his excuse for hitting you in the courtyard today?” Woozi blushed. He knew that everyone knew about that by now, so why was he embarrassed.

 

“He said that I deserved it for almost getting him caught strangling me in the gym.”

 

“He did what?” The principle was beyond shocked, as was everyone else. 

 

“I… I talked back to him. He said he wanted to go to a party and that I had to come with him to entertain some of the guests in any way they chose.”

 

Yoongi was livid but he was keeping his expression free of anger for the sake of his cousin. He could see Jungkook’s hands wringing themselves together by his sides, obviously trying to hide the action from Woozi. 

 

“When was this party?”

 

“This Friday,” nearly everyone sighed in relief that the party hadn’t happened yet, that Woozi hadn’t been forced to do awful things. “Mingyu and Vernon are hosting it in their parent’s house while they’re away.”

 

“How did you almost get him caught? What did you do?”

 

“I started flailing when he put his hands around my neck. He had me against the bleachers so it was really loud when I kicked and hit the seats. Some students started running in, but Seungcheol had let go of me by then and said I had fallen over and caused the noise. I booked it out of there and managed to avoid him for the rest of the day until he cornered me in the courtyard.”

 

“How many more times has he hit you?” 

 

Woozi’s voice shook a bit as he answered, afraid for the reaction. “I lost count after one hundred and seventy six, sir.”

 

Several gasps of breath sounded in the room, all of them from shock, and he was sure he was imagining it but did Jungkook just growl?

 

The principal wasn’t done with his questions. “Why did you wait so long to tell us?”

 

“He threatened to beat up Dino if I ever told anyone. Said no one would believe me and that I would have gotten Dino hurt or worse for nothing. He talked like he was planning out his murder right in front of me.”

 

Dino had tears in his eyes. He had heard that Seungcheol was dangerous and to avoid him at all costs, but he had never heard of the severity of the threat and danger. It scared him that Seungcheol was that dangerous and it scared him more that Woozi had been in a relationship with the man. 

 

“One more question, and I can understand if this one is a bit too much for you, but I need you to answer it. It’s just a precaution.”

 

Woozi felt like he knew where this question was going, but he couldn’t find himself able to reply with anything but a nod. 

 

“Did he ever force you to have sex?” 

 

Woozi was holding back tears now. “N-No sir, he didn’t. H-He did try though.”

 

“How did you stop him?”

 

“Jeonghan got home and I cried out for help.” 

 

“Thank you Jihoon, I’m very sorry for all these questions. I’ll be going now. Taeyang, stop by my office in about thirty minutes. Police will want to speak with you about some things.” Taeyang nodded politely before the principal took his leave, leaving the boys to themselves. 


	8. Soggy Piece of Sausage

**_Niel/HwiHwi_ **

 

**Niel:** have you eaten hwi?

 

**HwiHwi:** ??? 

 

**Niel:** have. you. eaten.

 

**HwiHwi:** I can read 

 

**HwiHwi:** your question just feels sudden

 

**Niel:** because I realized I never see you eat???

 

**Niel:** ever???

 

**HwiHwi:** are you Woojin now?

 

**Niel:** ???

 

**HwiHwi:** or is this woojin using niel’s phone?

 

**Niel:** y would I let him touch my phone

 

**HwiHwi:** fair

 

**Niel:** stop avoiding my question?

 

**HwiHwi:** I've been busy

 

**HwiHwi:** still am

 

**Niel:** EAT

 

**HwiHwi:** I will when I'm not busy

  
  


**_Be Friends Dammit (10)_ **

 

**_SpinMaster_ ** **added** **_Niel_ ** **to the chat**

 

**Niel:** can everyone tell Daehwi to fucking eat?

 

**HwiHwi:** WHAT THE FUCK HYUNG 

 

**AgustDemon:** he's with us and we're busy

 

**AgustDemon:** but I'll personally make sure he gets food if it gets you to stfu

 

**Niel:** forgive me for worrying about him when I realized I haven't SEEN him eat ANYTHING in a WEEK

 

**HwiHwi:** HYUNG

 

**GoldenKookie:** I'm his roommate, I'll deal with it

 

**PastelFlower:** hwi are you sick?

 

**HwiHwi:** forgive me for not wanting to eat twice my body weight every day

 

**HwiHwi:** oh fORGIVE Me for not having the appetite of an entire fucking army 

 

**Niel:** brat alert 

 

**HwiHwi:** …

 

**_HwiHwi_ ** **has left the chat**

 

**Niel:** oh so he's running now?

 

**AgustDemon:** he fucking left because we're trying to deal with an important matter and we can't deal with something else right now 

 

**GoldenKookie:** and I also said I would fucking deal with it you soggy piece of sausage

 

**Niel:** sorry, I have a tendency to overreact when it comes to Hwi

 

**Niel:** ….soggy piece of sausage?

 

**AgustDemon:** he isn't your son and someone already said they would deal with it, I even offered to buy him food. 

 

**AgustDemon:** apology accepted but learn when to drop something 

  
  


**_ASTRO (6)_ **

 

**PastelFlower:** _ two (2) screenshots sent _

 

**PastelFlower:** what do you guys think is wrong?

 

**UnofficialDad:** it isn't really our concern Sanha

 

**PastelFlower:** but I'm worried

 

**SpinMaster:** same here but they'll tell us when they're ready I guess

 

**UnofficialDad:** besides, it sounds like Kook is gonna handle it

 

**PastelFlower:** I guess

 

**PastelFlower:** btw Rocky

 

**SpinMaster:** what's up?

 

**PastelFlower:** why did you add Daniel? 

 

**SpinMaster:** he said he was concerned about Daehwi and asked me to add him to the group chat both of us were in

 

**PastelFlower:** ah

 

**UnofficialDad:** ...did Jungkook really call Daniel a soggy piece of sausage?

  
  


Daehwi actually did chuck his phone, just not across the room. He just chucked in to the nearest corner. 

 

“Are you okay?” Woozi asked. Daehwi looked over in shock. 

 

“I should be asking you that?” Woozi blushed and looked down before nodding. 

 

“I'm okay, I just… I've never talked about it. Well, besides Jeonghan. I begged him not to tell anyone.”

 

“Did he just act as someone to vent to?” Jimin asked, and Woozi ignored the way he glanced at Yoongi.

 

“Basically, yeah. He was willing to and he waited for me to talk to him instead of asking. He just offered his ear.”

 

The atmosphere in the room was tense, but not completely uncomfortably so. Woozi was thinking about what he would say next and thinking of all possible questions he could be asked, and everyone else was just thinking of what would even be appropriate to ask. 

 

“I think we’ve covered the basics of what we need to know.” Yoongi said, breaking the silence and causing Woozi to look at him with emotionless eyes. 

 

Jungkook put his phone away (he had joined the group chat again after Daehwi threw his phone) and picked Daehwi up effortlessly before sitting down himself and placing the younger on his lap. 

 

“Why~” Daehwi whined and pouted once he was securely in Jungkook's lap, the older's arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him from escaping. 

 

“Because I felt like it.” Jungkook said with a shrug. Daehwi knew it wasn't the truth, he knew that Jungkook was trying to comfort him from what happened with Daniel and also trying to comfort himself. 

 

Yoongi looked at the two and then the others before speaking up. “I'm taking Wooz, Kook, and Hwi out to eat.”

 

“Can I walk with you?” Yoongi looked at Taeyang in question. “The principal’s office is in the same building as the cafe.”

 

Yoongi made a noise of understanding and nodded his head. “Sure, just don't keep them waiting.”

 

Taeyang nodded and stood up, stretching a bit, and so did everyone else not in the Bangtan group. 

 

“We’ll take our leave too.” Chani said before walking out the door with Dino and Jihoon but didn’t stick around for the others. They figured that Hwi and Woozi would want some space and they would respect that. 

 

Yoongi looked away from the door the three youngers had retreated from and to the rest of the people in the room that wouldn’t be accompanying them. 

 

“The rest of you guys should just go back to your dorms. With two of us missing, one of them being our center, you guys wouldn’t be able to practice properly.”

 

At Yoongi’s words, they nodded in agreement and started packing up. They had no idea what they were supposed to do with the information they just received, but they had the feeling that the answer was… nothing. Unless asked by Woozi himself. Perhaps the principle or police, but they would try to get Woozi’s permission first. 

 

“Here,” Jungkook looked over at Jimin, who was handing him a phone. Daehwi’s phone to be exact, “thought maybe it would be better to give it to you so he doesn’t chuck it again.” 

 

Jungkook chuckled and pocketed the phone. “Thanks hyung.”

 

“Alright let’s go. It’s like eight at night, the cafe closes at nine.” Yoongi said as he held the door open for those who were leaving. Taeyang left first followed by Jungkook, who had his arm around Daehwi, and then Yoongi left last, leaving the room in silence. 

 

Jimin looked at everyone else before sighing. “If we still wanna dance, we can do covers? Yoongi was right, with our center and main rapper gone, we can’t practice very well.”

 

Tae shrugged as he was looking at his phone. “What did Daniel mean when he said that he hasn’t seen Daehwi eat in like a week?”

 

“Well Daehwi probably just eats at home or something, like some people do. I don’t like eating in public unless I have to, I imagine if Daniel hasn’t seen him eat then Daehwi is like me.”

 

Tae looked over at Jimin curiously. “You never told me you didn’t like to eat in public.”

 

“Sorry, it just never came up and the reason is kind of embarrassing.” Jimin said, looking very sorry, but Tae just smiled and pocketed his phone. 

 

“It’s fine, oh soulmate of mine, just know you can tell me anything you need to~”

 

Jimin fake swooned over his friend’s words as the others laughed and their mind was taken away from the situation they had just been in as they watched Tae and Jimin wrestle on the floor over Tae being “a disrespectful brat.”


	9. WSP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner???? I'll try to be more on top of it! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter and let me know if you have ideas!

**_HwiHwi_ ** **created a chatroom**

 

**_HwHwi_ ** **changed the name to** **_WPS_ **

 

**_HwiHwi_ ** **added** **_(13)_ ** **to the group chat**

 

**HwiHwi:** Taeyang hyung what happened with the principle?

 

**YangTae:** police asked me basic questions about how I got myself involved and why it was necessary to use the kind of force I did

 

**YangTae:** I guess he has a concussion

 

**SmolAnger:** wait what?!

 

**YangTae:** not like I meant to

 

**YangTae:** but I wasn't gonna let him hurt Dino or Jihoon

 

**YangTae:** so I told them my story and they're gonna be back later today to talk to you, Wooz

 

**SmolAnger:** I expected as much

 

**SmolAnger:** ...wps?

 

**HwiHwi:** Woozi Protection Squad

 

**SmolAnger:** omfg

 

**AgustDemon:** good idea

 

**FunSizeMochi:** do u know how many of us will be questioned?

 

**YangTae:** Woozi, Jihoon, Dino,  Yoongi, maybe Chani, probably Jeonghan since he's Seungcheol’s roommate, but I'm not sure if anyone else from the people in this group will be questioned

 

**AgustDemon:** no way they told you all that

 

**YangTae:** no, but Bangtan really didn't have anything to do with the incident the police are here for, nor did they have knowledge of anything that happened in the past.

 

**YangTae:** unless yall are holding back info

 

**YangTae:** which I don't recommend

 

**YangTae:** big nono 

 

**DancingSun:** I'm sure none of us would have hid anything like that

 

**SmolAnger:** I didn't want anyone to find out, I never told anyone in Bangtan before the principle found out

 

**YangTae:** then Bangtan has nothing to worry about 

 

**AgustDemon:** Daehwi stop staring pointlessly at your phone and fucking eat the salad I bought you

 

**HwiHwi:** sorry hyung, I'm just getting full is all

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** it's breakfast????

  
  


**_YangTae/HwiHwi_ **

 

**YangTae:** getting full from a salad, huh?

 

**HwiHwi:** is that so weird?

 

**YangTae:** and I bet you also get nauseous around lunch everyday so you avoid the cafeteria and have too much homework to be able to go to dinner?

 

**YangTae:** maybe have to practice a dance for class?

 

**HwiHwi:** …

 

**HwiHwi:** how did u know

 

**YangTae:** I know this because I've BEEN you

 

**YangTae:** you “accidentally" set your alarm to give yourself just enough time to get to class so you don't have to go to breakfast

 

**YangTae:** you tell your friends you feel sick around lunch time “because I didn't have breakfast” so you go sit outside or in the library 

 

**YangTae:** and when dinner rolls around, you might eat, but you also might have “too much homework” and “have to go finish it”

 

**HwiHwi:** please stop

 

**YangTae:** you want me to stop bc I'm right

 

**YangTae:** because ur afraid of people finding out

 

**HwiHwi:** kookie, woozi, and rocky know

 

**YangTae:** it's good that you have people who can help

 

**YangTae:** I never did until I was already helping myself 

 

**YangTae:** that's why if you ever need to talk to me, I'm here

 

**HwiHwi:** thank you, hyung

 

**YangTae:** no problem, Hwi

 

**YangTae:** just remember that you have people that care 

  
  


**_WPS (13)_ **

 

**FunSizeMochi:** are we gonna ignore that kook called Daniel a soggy piece of sausage?

 

**CookingDadJokes:** no

 

**GoldenKookie:** gulp

 

**CookingDadJokes:** so proud

 

**GoldenKookie:** wait 

 

**CookingDadJokes:** if u had not done it i would have

 

**CookingDadJokes:** he was being a soggy piece of sausage

 

**CookingDadJokes:** it needed to be said

 

**GoldenKookie:** damn straight

 

**CookingDadJokes:** language

 

**GoldenKookie:** damn straight, *hyung

 

**CookingDadJokes:** lovely~ <3

 

**AgustDemon:** wow

 

**AgustDemon:** i didn't know it was possible to actually puke from that 

 

**SmolAnger:** stfu hyung, i could expose ur ass right here and now

 

**AgustDemon:** excuse me child?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** Yoongi hyung has a soft side?

 

**SmolAnger:** damn right he does

 

**AgustDemon:** child I'm warning you

 

**SmolAnger:** u should know Jiminie hyung

 

**FunSizeMochi:** ????

 

**AgustDemon:** goddammit woozi

 

**SmolAnger:** ;) 

 

**AgustDemon:** :) 

 

**SmolAnger:** whoops gonna be late for physics

 

**DinoNuggets:** lmao u have choir first

 

**SmolAnger:** fucking snake

 

**DinoNuggets:** that's what u get for eating the last of my dinosaur nugs

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** wait you eat those?

 

**SmolAnger:** his chat name isn't for nothing

 

**SmolAnger:** AND YOU stILL HAd tHrEE FUcKING BAgs iN The FREEZER

 

**SmolAnger:** OUR FREEZER NEVER RUNS OUT OF FUCKING NUGGETS BECAUSE YOU KEEP THREE BAGS IN THERE AT ALL TIMES

 

**DinoNuggets:** but Hyung I didn't have time to go to the store before you ate the rest in that bag ㅠ~ㅠ

 

**SmolAnger:** ffs ur such a child

 

**SmolAnger:** I'll buy you a bag today

 

**DinoNuggets:** thanks hyung!! 

 

**AgustDemon:** ur late for class

 

**SmolAnger:** how do u know I'm not already there

 

**AgustDemon:** :)

 

**SmolAnger:** ...I'll suffer detention

 

**GoldenKookie:** Wooz. Class. Now.

 

**SmolAnger:** I'm ur hyung???

 

**SmolAnger:** this disrespect??

 

**GoldenKookie:** do I need to carry u into class over my shoulder?

 

**GoldenKookie:** again?

 

**GoldenKookie:** cuz i will

 

**SmolAnger:** …

 

**DinoNuggets:** “again” lol

 


	10. aBominations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii sorry bout the wait! Here's a chapter and I hope you like it!! Gimme ideas! I love hearing them!

**_WSP (13)_ **

 

**DinoNuggets:** HYUNG HOW DARE YOU

 

**AgustDemon:** ?? Which hyung, kid?

 

**DinoNuggets:** WOOZI

 

**SmolAnger:** ??? what did I do???

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** what's wrong?

 

**DinoNuggets:** hOW DArE YOu bRIng thesE abOMInaTIONS

 

**DinoNuggets:** iNTO THe hOUSE

 

**FunSizeMochi:** ????

 

**YangTae:** ????

 

**DancingSun:** ????

 

**SmolAnger:** …

 

**SmolAnger:** they

 

**SmolAnger:** aRE FUCkING ChiVKEN GODDAMN NUGGEYS AND U WILL FuCKING EAT THEM

 

**DinoNuggets:** THEY ARW PLAIN NUGGETS THEY ARE NoT DINOSAUR NUGEST

 

**GoldenKookie:** omg

 

**HwiHwi:** “nugest”

 

**SmolAnger:** THEN GO OUT AND FUCKING BUY YOUR OWN U UNGRATEFUL BRAT

 

**AgustDemon:** I'm stopping this right now

 

**AgustDemon:** shut the fUCK up before I kick both of u out

 

**DinoNuggets:** …

 

**SmolAnger:** …

 

**DinoNuggets:** aBomination….

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** stupid head

 

**SmolAnger:** did u just

 

**FunSizeMochi:** yes he did

 

**Ptaerodactyl:** aloha ohana 

  
  


**_Rappers Unite (5)_ **

 

**UnofficialDad:** can I add Rocky?

 

**AgustDemon:** the kid raps?

 

**UnofficialDad:** yeah, he's pretty good

 

**Woojinnie:** go for it

 

**Woojinnie:** unless anyone has any objections

 

**DancingSun:** nah go for it

 

**Destrucjoon:** do it

 

**_UnofficialDad_ ** _ added  _ **_SpinMaster_ **

 

**SpinMaster:** wait what?

 

**UnofficialDad:** it's just the gc for the rappers in our massive friend group

 

**SpinMaster:** fair 

 

**SpinMaster:** it is massive 

 

**SpinMaster:** wait when did I get friendS WHAT

 

**AgustDemon:** ha same kid

 

**UnofficialDad:** so Bangtan Hyungs, how's practice going?

 

**AgustDemon:** the one we had the other night went well

 

**Destrucjoon:** it was exhausting

 

**UnofficialDad:** I bet

 

**SpinMaster:** hey has anyone seen Sanha today?

 

**AgustDemon:** what do you mean?

 

**SpinMaster:** it might just be nothing but he isn't answering his phone and no one has seen him around campus?

 

**UnofficialDad:** he’s probably just busy or distracted

 

**UnofficialDad:** he could have also just went to the store and forgot his phone

 

**Woojinnie:** I saw him earlier today, he was w Daehwi and some other kid

 

**UnofficialDad:** can u describe this other kid?

 

**Woojinnie:** I couldn't place the accent but he was speaking fluent English with Daehwi, he's p skinny, orange/red hair? 

 

**UnofficialDad:** accent like… Harry Potter?

 

**Woojinnie:** kind of? But… different 

 

**SpinMaster:** r u talking bout Felix???

 

**SpinMaster:** he's a transfer from Australia

 

**SpinMaster:** just got here like a couple months ago

 

**Woojinnie:** I mean if you think I was describing Felix, then yeah

 

**UnofficialDad:** didn't he nearly get caught… smoking last week???

 

**SpinMaster:** no??? I was there??? He caught the maknae of his friend group with them and he took them away. I snuck them out of his pockets before the teachers came over and I trashed them

 

**AgustDemon:** you do know Sanha is friends with that maknae right?

 

**SpinMaster:** ???

 

**AgustDemon:** with Jeongin.

 

**SpinMaster:** how do you.. know his name

 

**AgustDemon:** cuz I caught him smoking in the locker room before school

 

**AgustDemon:** and told him to stay tf away from Jungkook if he was gonna smoke

 

**AgustDemon:** and told him not to smoke in general 

 

**Woojinnie:** you… know the kid is Daehwi’s age… right?

 

**AgustDemon:** ...wat

  
  


**_HwiHwi/InJ_ **

 

**HwiHwi:** I hate to ask

 

**HwiHwi:** but can I buy a couple off you?

 

**InJ:** ??

 

**HwiHwi:** you said you could the other day

 

**InJ:** OH

 

**InJ:** sorry lol I'm a scatterbrain 

 

**InJ:** yeah no prob, but y can't u buy ur own?

 

**HwiHwi:** cuz Woojin hyung will kick my ass

 

**InJ:** why is he protective over this???

 

**HwiHwi:** any of them would kick my ass for this

 

**HwiHwi:** but I can't help it I need it

 

**InJ:** just don't overdo it

 

**HwiHwi:** I won't

 

**HwiHwi:** thanks

 

**InJ:** meet me at the place Felix hyung nearly decked me last week lol

 

**HwiHwi:** when

 

**InJ:** you got free period next?

 

**HwiHwi:** yup

 

**InJ:** ^

 

**HwiHwi:** cool

  
  


**_YangTae/Woojinnie/HoonieHoon_ **

 

**YangTae:** _ [image attached] _

 

**YangTae:** why is ur maknae with Jeongin

 

**YangTae:** I didn't even know they were friends 

 

**YangTae:** and I didn't know u guys would approve 

 

**Woojinnie:** we… didn't know either???

 

**HoonieHoon:** isn't.. Jeongin the one that smokes in the locker rooms in the mornings?? 

 

**Woojinnie:** yeah

 

**HoonieHoon:** so why tf is our precious maknae with him

 

**YangTae:** we've gone in a circle 

 

**HoonieHoon:** sorry but like… Hwi is so innocent?

 

**YangTae:** uhhhh I should probably tell u that Daehwi handed Jeongin money and Jeongin handed him //something//

 

**YangTae:** I don't know what that something is, I can't get close enough without them seeing me

 

**Woojinnie:** its fine we can handle it from here thanks for telling us!

 

**HoonieHoon:** yh thanks!!

  
  


**_Woojinnie/HoonieHoon_ **

 

**Woojinnie:** how do u wanna handle this

 

**HoonieHoon:** idk i never thought hwi would do something like this

 

**Woojinnie:** wait we dont even know what hwi bought from him

 

**HoonieHoon:** this is JEONGIN we r talking about

 

**HoonieHoon:** how is ANYTING he sells hwi gonna be good news

 

**Woojinnie:** i see ur point but lets not jump straight to smokes?

 

**HoonieHoon:** jeongin sells more than smokes

 

**Woojinnie:** babe how do u know

 

**HoonieHoon:** im friends w felix

 

**HoonieHoon:** well i mean hes helped me in english a few times and we hang out sometimes

 

**HoonieHoon:** but he was distracted one day so i let him rant about stuff, and the stuff that jeongin sells to other students was one of the things he talked about

 

**Woojinnie:** ok so… wat does he sell

 

**HoonieHoon:** u name it

 

**HoonieHoon:** his parents are druggies

 

**HoonieHoon:** he just doesnt sell anything more illegal than pot

 

**Woojinnie:** wait so hwi could have bought pot

 

**HoonieHoon:** u know hwi is against pot

 

**Woojinnie:** right srry

 

**HoonieHoon:** he hates the smell and hes totally against it bc of his step dad

 

**Woojinnie:** k so wat do we do

 

**HoonieHoon:** i dont rlly wanna but we can ask woozi if he can do some investigating? 

 

**Woojinnie:** y would he do anything for us?

 

**HoonieHoon:** thats y i dont wanna ask lol

 

**Woojinnie:** we can ask yoongi hyung? he kinda knows the kid? 

 

**Woojinnie:** well if u call catching him smoking and telling him to stay away from jk “knowing”

 

**HoonieHoon:** uhhh if u wanna ask, go for it

 

**HoonieHoon:** u know him better than me

  
  


**_Woojinnie/HoonieHoon/AgustDemon_ **

 

**Woojinnie:** we need ur help hyung

  
  
  



	11. THE FUCKING AMERICAN PRESIDENT

**_Woojinnie/HoonieHoon/AgustDemon_ **

 

**_Woojinnie:_ ** _ we need ur help hyung _

 

**HoonieHoon:** WHEN I SAID ASK I MEANT BY URSELF

 

**AgustDemon:** ????? whats wrong

 

**Woojinnie:** _ [screenshot attached] _

 

**AgustDemon:** he bought something from Jeongin???

 

**Woojinnie:** yeah but idk what he would buy hwi is so sweet

 

**AgustDemon:** y'all need to open ur eyes

 

**AgustDemon:** but I'll help

 

**AgustDemon:** Jeongin kinda owes me one for not telling on him that day I caught him selling weed to a student 

 

**Woojinnie:** wait what

 

**HoonieHoon:** who did he sell it to?!

 

**AgustDemon:** no one u know 

 

**Woojinnie:** okay???

 

**AgustDemon:** I say we let this rest for a while tho

 

**Woojinnie:** why?????

 

**AgustDemon:** because if Jungkook notices anything suspicious, he'll come to me

 

**HoonieHoon:** okay fair

 

**Woojinnie:** I

 

**AgustDemon:** trust me. We'll keep an eye on him, you guys message me if you notice anything just as I will if I do, and then I'll message Jungkook

 

**Woojinnie:** ...ok

 

**HoonieHoon:** if you think that's the best

 

**AgustDemon:** I can message Hwi and tell him that if he needs to talk I'm here for him, but u guys shouldn't. Woojin has already hovered Daehwi and we all know how that went. 

 

**Woojinnie:** I...yeah

 

**AgustDemon:** and Jihoon, ur dating him

 

**HoonieHoon:** fair

  
  


**_AgustDemon/HwiHwi_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** kid, you know you can talk to me right?

 

**HwiHwi:** uh… where is this coming from hyung?

 

**AgustDemon:** you haven't messaged me really, haven't really talked to me either so I just thought I'd let ya know I'm here for you whenever 

 

**HwiHwi:** I

 

**HwiHwi:** I'm fine, thanks hyung 

 

**AgustDemon:** alright

 

**AgustDemon:** my offer still stands

  
  


**_HwiHwi/InJ_ **

 

**HwiHwi:** were u followed

 

**InJ:** no???

 

**InJ:** why??

 

**HwiHwi:** cuz Yoongi hyung messaged me telling me I can tell him anything

 

**InJ:** I definitely made sure Yoongi was in class when we met

 

**InJ:** he's been threatening to turn me into the principle

 

**HwiHwi:** wat… else are u selling…

 

**InJ:** too many people will kill me if i tell u

 

**InJ:** I would rather the principle know everything I ever sold on campus than suffer the consequences of ur hyungs finding out I told u about everything I sold, not to mention actually selling u something 

 

**HwiHwi:** DUDE

 

**InJ:** what u don't know won't hurt u

 

**HwiHwi:** I

 

**InJ:** unless u want a refund?

 

**HwiHwi:** I… I can't

 

**InJ:** I gave u 3 u can't be out rn

 

**HwiHwi:** I'm not

 

**HwiHwi:** I just

 

**HwiHwi:** need it

 

**InJ:** fuck I'm not selling u any more

 

**InJ:** after this u buy ur own

 

**HwiHwi:** no! 

 

**HwiHwi:** I'll pay u double!

 

**InJ:** fuck no! I'm not getting ripped apart from ur gang and Jungkook

 

**HwiHwi:** FUCK U

  
  


**_InJ/AussieLix_ **

 

**InJ:** how do I undo something 

 

**AussieLix:** …

 

**InJ:** I'm serious hyung 

 

**AussieLix:** what did u do

 

**InJ:** i… I sold something to someone I shouldn't have 

 

**AussieLix:** i cant help u if u get kicked out

 

**InJ:** hyuuuunng I'm not gonna get kicked out

 

**AussieLix:** who did u sell to

 

**InJ:** uhh…. u remember yoongi right

 

**AussieLix:** first of all 

 

**AussieLix:** yoongi would never buy from u

 

**AussieLix:** second of all

 

**InJ:** no no no it was one of his friends

 

**AussieLix:** I still can't help u

 

**AussieLix:** actually no

 

**AussieLix:** I dEFINITELY can't help u now

 

**InJ:** it isn't just yoongi hyung

 

**AussieLix:** just don't tell me u sold to that smol kid that Daniel, Woojin, and Jihoon basically adopted

 

**InJ:** …

 

**AussieLix:** r u fucking serious

 

**InJ:** his name is daehwi

 

**AussieLix:** shut up and listen to me

 

**AussieLix:** I'm not gonna fucking help u

 

**AussieLix:** I have told u over and fucking over to stop selling shit 

 

**AussieLix:** u never listen

 

**AussieLix:** so if u think that just bc u sold to one of the YOUNGEST students on campus that has MORE BODY GUARDS THAN THE FUCKING AMERICAN PRESIDENT

 

**AussieLix:** that I'm gonna protect U

 

**AussieLix:** ur highly fucking mistaken

 

**InJ:** I BARELY SOLD HIM ANYTHING

 

**InJ:** and it wasn't like I sold him weed

 

**InJ:** I just

 

**AussieLix:** I don't wanna know what u fucking sold him 

 

**AussieLix:** I already know too much 

 

**AussieLix:** what do u need to take back besides selling it to him

 

**InJ:** _ [screenshot attached] _

 

**InJ:** he's dependent already and he hasn't even had one yet 

 

**AussieLix:** fucking hell jeongin 

 

**AussieLix:** if I can't make u stop at least be fucking careful

 

**InJ:** hyung I'm sorry

 

**AussieLix:** wait u never apologize

 

**AussieLix:** what's wrong

 

**InJ:** I just.. realize how much if a piece of shit I am I guess

 

**AussieLix:** u aren't a piece of shit 

 

**AussieLix:** u just… u need to stop selling that shit

 

**InJ:** where else am I gonna get money to live off of

 

**AussieLix:** jeongin

 

**AussieLix:** i told u that my parents send me money every week

 

**AussieLix:** they ask me every week if I need more money bc I've told them about ur parents

 

**AussieLix:** I'm gonna tell them I need more for u

 

**InJ:** hyung u don't need to

 

**AussieLix:** too late now stop selling u have no reason to anymore

 

**InJ:** i

 

**InJ:** okay hyung

 

**AussieLix:** and what u do about daehwi is leave it alone for now

 

**AussieLix:** if his bodyguards know, we'd know

 

**AussieLix:** bc u would be dead or expelled

 

**AussieLix:** but knowing them, my vote is on dead

 

**InJ:** ...yeah

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Pettiness and The Fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block and I'm also sick :(

**_GoldenKookie created a new chat_ **

 

**_GoldenKookie added Woojinnie, Niel, and HoonieHoon_ **

 

**_GoldenKookie named the chat “Hwi's Fam”_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** anyone got any clue as to why hwi's phone is now broken and he won't tell me why?

 

**Woojinnie:**????

 

**HoonieHoon:** he never breaks his phone??

 

**Woojinnie:** he's always so careful with it??

 

**GoldenKookie:** the bottom right corner is basically a spiderweb.

 

**Niel:** has he been upset about something??

 

**GoldenKookie:** he hasn't thrown his phone since you harassed him about eating

 

**Niel:** i said I was sorry!

 

**Woojinnie:** wait wat?

 

**HoonieHoon:** y were u harassing hwi

 

**Woojinnie:** about eating

 

**GoldenKookie:** can we save this for another time??

 

**HoonieHoon:** no, let's just deal with all this at once as it comes along.

 

**GoldenKookie:** matter at hand is him nearly shattering his phone screen

 

**HoonieHoon:** and we don't have an answer for that yet, so let's try and see if other things we notice about him hold that answer

 

**GoldenKookie:** k

 

**Woojinnie:** so Niel why were u harassing hwi

 

**Niel:** first of all I wasn't rlly harassing

 

**Niel:** second of all, when do y'all ever see him eat

 

**Woojinnie:** …

 

**HoonieHoon:** ive taken him out to eat a few times?

 

**Niel:** and what does he normally get

 

**HoonieHoon:**...salad?

 

**HoonieHoon:** sometimes chicken salad

 

**Niel:** and how much of it does he finish

 

**HoonieHoon:** the place has pretty big salads so about half before he gets full?

 

**Niel:** kook, does he eat at the dorm?

 

**GoldenKookie:** i imagine so, yeah

 

**Niel:** but u never see him eating?

 

**GoldenKookie:** wat are u getting at

 

**Niel:** i realized the day that I messaged the group that that I hadn't seen the kid eat in about a week despite being around him for a little more than half the day bc of classes we have together and we have lunch together

 

**Niel:** he has his food in front of him when he's even there and he drink the juice, but he talks a lot, and he moves the food around.

 

**GoldenKookie:** ya know how I told u I would deal w/ it?

 

**Niel:** yeah?

 

**GoldenKookie:** i will deal w/ it.

 

**Niel:**????

 

**HoonieHoon:** u already know the answer to this one

 

**GoldenKookie:** as his roommate and friend, I can't throw away his trust.

 

**Woojinnie:** okay then we won't ask.

 

**Woojinnie:** dont get me wrong, I'm pissed that ur keeping it from us

 

**Woojinnie:** but I get why u are

 

**Woojinnie:** but do u think it has anything to do with why his screen is cracked?

  


**_HoonieHoon/Woojinnie_ **

 

**HoonieHoon:** should we tell them about him buying from Jeongin?

 

**Woojinnie:** idk

 

**Woojinnie:** maybe?

 

**HoonieHoon:** hold on

  


**_HoonieHoon/Woojinnie/AgustDemon_ **

 

**HoonieHoon:** jungkook said that hwi's phone screen is cracked and won't tell him why, should we tell him that he bought from Jeongin?

 

**AgustDemon:** well hello to you too

 

**AgustDemon:** why do you think the two are connected?

 

**HoonieHoon:** we don't know what he bought

 

**HoonieHoon:** but maybe Jeongin ripped him off?

 

**AgustDemon:** no, he doesn't rip people off. If he did it would get around and then he wouldn't have business.

 

**HoonieHoon:** maybe Jeongin realized he fucked up and said he wouldn't sell to him anymore???

 

**Woojinnie:** doesn't Jeongin need the money though? He wouldn't randomly cut off business?

 

**AgustDemon:** he could have realized who Hwi is friends with and decided he liked living

 

**HoonieHoon:** it's possible?

 

**HoonieHoon:** and jungkook deserves to know.

 

**AgustDemon:** this is ur call. u can tell him and run the risk of him confronting Hwi, or u could keep this to ourselves until Jungkook asks about something that's definitely related to Jeongin selling to hwi

 

**HoonieHoon:** y do u have to make so much sense

 

**AgustDemon:** bc u were about to unnecessarily tell the one person who would actually beat the shit out of Jeongin before figuring out what Daehwi bought.

 

**HoonieHoon:** that's… fair.

 

**Woojinnie:** babe yoongi hyung has always been the one with sense out of everyone

 

**HoonieHoon:** uh excuse me?

 

**AgustDemon:** lmao good luck, take it to the dms

  


**_Hwi's Fam (4)_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** maybe? Idk how though

 

**Niel:** maybe someone else knows and told him something he didn't like???

 

**GoldenKookie:** only two other people knew before you guys

 

**Niel:** who

 

**GoldenKookie:** can't break that trust either lol

 

**HoonieHoon:** has Hwi seemed weird besides breaking his phone? Maybe something u don't already know about?

 

**Woojinnie:** that's oddly specific

 

**GoldenKookie:** do u guys know something I don't but should?

 

**HoonieHoon:** u have something ur dealing with on ur own, so do we

 

**Woojinnie:** JIHOON

 

**HoonieHoon:** yes?

 

**_Woojinnie added AgustDemon_ **

 

**AgustDemon:** why tf am I here

 

**Woojinnie:** scroll up

 

**AgustDemon:** … whelp, now we are telling him Jihoon.

 

**HoonieHoon:** HES KEEPING FROM US TOO

 

**GoldenKookie:** am I… missing something?

 

**Woojinnie:** he's just pissed at me

 

**Woojinnie:** he gets hella petty when he gets pissed

 

**HoonieHoon:** yup, so now u all get to experience it

 

**Niel:** i have before

 

**Niel:** don't wanna go back, but thanks for the offer

 

**HoonieHoon:** lmao no one asked u

 

**AgustDemon:** jihoon stfu I'm not afraid to find u and put u in a fucking corner

 

**GoldenKookie:** legit he will

 

**HoonieHoon:** …

 

**GoldenKookie:** now what are u guys talking about???

 

**AgustDemon:** keep in mind that I will do more than just put u in a corner if you even try to do anything rash or stupid after I tell u this.

 

**AgustDemon:** we're gonna talk this out before making any decisions

 

**GoldenKookie:** im scared

 

**AgustDemon:** I'm just gonna say it

 

**AgustDemon:** Daehwi bought something from Jeongin

 

**GoldenKookie:** u mean the drug dealer that smokes in the bathroom? The kid Felix protects all the time??

 

**AgustDemon:** yeah

 

**GoldenKookie:** what the FUCK would Daehwi buy from him

 

**AgustDemon:** we don't know. Those two were told by someone who saw it go down, but couldn't get close enough to see what it was.

 

**AgustDemon:** then they came to me because they didn't know what to do

 

**AgustDemon:** we still aren't too sure, but we wanna see what it was Jeongin sold him before we go to Jeongin.

 

**GoldenKookie:** hwi would never buy hard drugs, the kid is basically afraid of anyone who just does pot

 

**Niel:** “just”?

 

**AgustDemon:** we'll get to the wording in a sec

 

**AgustDemon:** and even if he wouldn't buy weed, there's still no telling what other kind of things he could buy. He gets his supply from his druggie parents that basically own a pharmacy in their home.

 

**HoonieHoon:** how do u even know all this???

 

**AgustDemon:** when I found the kid smoking in the bathroom for the first time, I barely knew his rep. I told him that the only way I wouldn't rat on him was for him to talk to me and be honest with answers to questions I asked. And I asked a lot.

 

**Woojinnie:** oh I bet he loved that

 

**HoonieHoon:** wait but u didn't even know the kid was Hwi's age

 

**AgustDemon:** because I stupidly assumed he was older and he never brought his age up himself.

 

**AgustDemon:** in my defense, he's tall

 

**AgustDemon:** and a lot of the older students still have baby faces.

 

**AgustDemon:** take my cousin for example

 

**AgustDemon:** and Jimin

 

**HoonieHoon:** fair

 

**GoldenKookie:** idk what I can do

 

**AgustDemon:** just watch hwi

 

**AgustDemon:** watch for habits that he didn't have before, different sleep patterns, maybe zoning out in the middle of the day, his eating habits maybe.

 

**Woojinnie:** about that

 

**Niel:** wait

 

**Woojinnie:**?

 

**Niel:** u know don't u

 

**HoonieHoon:** he knows what?

 

**Niel:** u know about Daehwi's… idk, eating disorder?

 

**AgustDemon:** yeah, I figured it out a little while ago.

 

**Niel:** so when u said u would buy him a salad?

 

**AgustDemon:** it wasn't only to shut u up.

 

**AgustDemon:** but it was still to shut u up.

 

**Niel:** can we get back to Kook's wording from earlier?

 

**GoldenKookie:** uh

 

**AgustDemon:** definitely

 

**AgustDemon:** if you wanna start explaining before I ask questions, now's the time

 

**GoldenKookie:** okay so I may have smoked a bit before, BUT I HAVENT SINCE THEN! it was before I got Daehwi as a roommate.

 

**AgustDemon:** why

 

**GoldenKookie:** i was at this dumb party and someone offered me it, I was drunk and they said if I didn't like it after one hit, then I could go and wait until it wore off

 

**AgustDemon:** so you just said yes?

 

**GoldenKookie:** no! I said I didn't know how and he asked if it was… uh… if it was okay to shotgun me.

 

**GoldenKookie:** that's what I said yes to bc he was hella cute

 

**AgustDemon:** who

 

**GoldenKookie:** ….

 

**AgustDemon:** goddammit Jungkook, who the fuck did you let shotgun you

 

**GoldenKookie:** idk… he was a friend of Vernon's, that's all I really know. He was from out of town, doesn't go to this school, and he never gave his name and I was already drunk so I didn't think to ask.

 

**Woojinnie:** jesus christ

 

**HoonieHoon:** but u swear u haven't since then?

 

**GoldenKookie:** haven't even thought of it.

 

**GoldenKookie:** it was too weird, I got too high, and I thought I legit died. Some narrative voice spoke to me and said something about death being a reincarnation of your past self and anytime you live past a previous time you died, it just presents as deja Vu.

 

**Niel:** what the fuck????

 


	13. Exposing a Maknae

**_AussieLix/HwiHwi_ **

 

**AussieLix:** please do not contact Innie anymore if you're going to harrass or ask him for more of whatever the fuck it is you bought

 

**HwiHwi:** so he told you??

 

**AussieLix:** he isn't selling anymore, I got him to stop. I don't need to know what you bought. Just please consider stopping whatever it is he gave you and think of your health. 

 

**HwiHwi:** you aren't my dad

 

**AussieLix:** i know but i still care and I can tell Daniel, Woojin, and Jihoon what you bought if you really want me to. I can find out. 

 

**HwiHwi:** ...fine

 

**AussieLix:** thank you. 

  
  


**_HoonieHoon/AussieLix_ **

 

**HoonieHoon:** hey I know Daehwi bought something from Jeongin. I'm not gonna tell anyone else, promise, but I wanna know what he bought. 

 

**AussieLix:** wait why do you wanna know if you aren't gonna tell

 

**HoonieHoon:** bc I have more tact than my boyfriend and I'm just worried. I know he wouldn't buy pot, but I know what else the kid sells. 

 

**AussieLix:** used to sell

 

**AussieLix:** i got him to stop

 

**HoonieHoon:** that's good. I was worried about him too, if I'm being honest but we'll get back to that in a minute. 

 

**AussieLix:** i don't know what he sold Daehwi, I'm sorry. I didn't want to know, and Jeongin would have told me if he thought it was too bad. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** okay

 

**HoonieHoon:** i believe you

 

**HoonieHoon:** but what's gonna happen to him? I thought selling was how he got money to live off of?

 

**AussieLix:** i talked to my parents and got them to send me more money after I told them most of the situation. Just… not the drug selling part. 

 

**AussieLix:** they were more than happy to help and they're looking at how to help more without crossing any legal boundaries. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** good, I'm glad. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** also if you could tell Jeongin to message me later if he can, that would be great

 

**AussieLix:** i can tell him, but I can't make him message you 

 

**HoonieHoon:** i know, that's all I ask. Thank you!

 

**AussieLix:** and thank you for not killing him in the spot. But can I ask two things?

 

**HoonieHoon:** yeah

 

**AussieLix:** how did you know and how many others know?

 

**HoonieHoon:** jeongin didn't check the area very well, and me, Daniel, Woojin, Yoongi, Jungkook, and Taeyang.

 

**AussieLix:** omg how is Jeongin not dead yet

 

**HoonieHoon:** bc no one crosses Yoongi when he says not to do something. Not even I have that much power.

  
  


**_Sing LOUD_ **

 

**PastelFlower:** guyyyyys someone took my inhaler AGAIN

 

**SmolAnger:** wait what???

 

**PastelFlower:** and this was the backup that JinJin hyung already brought me :( 

 

**GoldenKookie:** wait does that mean you don't have another one?

 

**PastelFlower:** uhhh prefer not to answer?

 

**FunSizeMochi:** i will personally drag you to the doctor 

 

**HwiHwi:** wait I have one! I forgot about it because I never need it, I just keep getting them renewed

 

**PastelFlower:** is it a red one??

 

**HwiHwi:** yeah!

 

**PastelFlower:** omg can you meet me at the library??

 

**HwiHwi:** of course!

 

**PastelFlower:** omg thank you! 

 

**GoldenKookie:** meanwhile I'll tell JinJin

 

**PastelFlower:** no please! 

 

**SmolAnger:** and why the hell wouldn't we?

 

**PastelFlower:** ...bc you love me?

 

**GoldenKookie:** wrong!

 

**SmolAnger:** we telling him BC we love you

 

**PastelFlower:** hwiiii get here faaast

 

**HwiHwi:** halfway there, calm down

  
  


**_SmolAnger/GoldenKookie_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** hey after we expose Sanha to JinJin, do you want to go for food?

 

**GoldenKookie:** sure! Where?

 

**SmolAnger:** there's a bubble tea place around the corner I've always wanted to go to

 

**GoldenKookie:** sounds good, I've wanted to try that one too

 

**SmolAnger:** awesome, now let's go expose a maknae

  
  


**_SmolAnger/GoldenKookie/UnofficialDad_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** so about Sanha

 

**UnofficialDad:** omg what did he do

 

**GoldenKookie:** he didn't do anything necessarily

 

**SmolAnger:** wasn't his fault 

 

**UnofficialDad:** i be scared

 

**GoldenKookie:** someone stole his backup inhaler 

 

**UnofficialDad:** but that was his last ONE?

 

**SmolAnger:** it's okay I guess Daehwi has the same one but never needs it so he's giving it to Sanha for today

 

**UnofficialDad:** i wanna know who tf keeps stealing his inhalers

 

**GoldenKookie:** us too but we're just telling you this because he wasn't going to

 

**UnofficialDad:** of course he wasn't

 

**SmolAnger:** whelp time for us to take our leave

 

**GoldenKookie:** do what you will with the information 

 

**UnofficialDad:** oh I'll do something with this alright 

 

**SmolAnger:** lol rip Sanha

  
  


**_PastelFlower/HwiHwi_ **

 

**PastelFlower:** thank you for the inhaler!

 

**HwiHwi:** no prob lol

 

**PastelFlower:** JinJin hyung is still gonna kick my ass though, he messaged me and told me to get back to the dorm :(

 

**HwiHwi:** lol fuckin rip

 

**PastelFlower:** save me?

 

**HwiHwi:** i did

 

**HwiHwi:** i gave you an inhaler 

 

**PastelFlower:** save me fROM JINJIN

 

**HwiHwi:** uhh can't help you there 

 

**PastelFlower:** what kinda friend are you

 

**HwiHwi:** i mean

 

**HwiHwi:** i can take the inhaler back

 

**PastelFlower:** you are my best friend and I love you with all of my heart 

 

**HwiHwi:** lmao

  
  


**_InJ/HoonieHoon_ **

 

**InJ:** you wanted me to message you, hyung?

 

**HoonieHoon:** yeah

 

**HoonieHoon:** don't send anything until I'm done. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** you're gonna read and understand what I have to say, then you can reply. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** understand?

 

**InJ:** yes hyung. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** good.

 


	14. InJ is typing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The long awaited for chapter. It's here. 
> 
> I'm actually really sorry it took so long. I had so much stuff to do and then I kinda... Forgot because of my oneshots lol

**HoonieHoon:** first I wanna start by saying what you did was extremely fucking stupid. Do you know how easily someone could have fucking turned you in? Do you know how fast you would be put in juvenile hall, your parents in jail, and CPS could place you anywhere they so damn please???

 

**HoonieHoon:** you sold to kids younger than you, older than you, and I know what you sell. Felix has told me. But I don't know what the FUCK you sold Daehwi, but you're gonna tell me today. 

 

**_InJ is typing_ **

 

**HoonieHoon:** no, stop. I'm not done. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** if you sold Daehwi anything more than painkillers, I'm gonna make the rest of your highschool life hell. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** i want just the answer to this question. What did you sell him?

 

**InJ:** Adderall...

 

**HoonieHoon:** what the FUCK JEONGIN. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** you TOLD FELIX IS WASNT THAT BAD

 

**InJ:** hyung please let me explain!

 

**HoonieHoon:** you have ONE message to explain yourself before I go to Felix myself and tell him. 

 

**InJ:** he only bought three, I wasn't going to sell him anymore to begin with! I told him I wouldn't even before Felix hyung got me to stop. He said he had trouble concentrating in classes and he thought that it would help, but he wanted to see if it would before he went out to get his own. He knew it was dangerous, that's why he only wanted to buy three! I know I told him go buy his own, but I meant to go get them from a doctor and buy them if he didn't have insurance to cover it, he offered me double the price but I told him no. He said he needed them even though he hadn't even had one yet, and that's when I said I wasn't gonna sell him anything else at all, and I went to Felix for help right after. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I felt like he was using them for something else but I don't know what he could have been using them for because I know the kid doesn't like hard drugs so it got me scared of what he could be using them for. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** ...give me all of this in order starting from Daehwi approaching you about buying them. 

 

**InJ:** he's mentioned having probs concentrating in class before so I said if he ever wanted to buy something to help, I would give him a discount. He said no at first but then out of the blue, he asked me if I would still sell them to him. I said yeah and told him a time and place to meet. He said he only wanted to buy three, so I charged him for three at a discount, and it was done. Then he messaged me and asked if I was followed, I said I wasn't, he asked if I was sure because Yoongi messaged him and said he could talk to him about anything if he needed to, and it was suspicious to him. 

 

**InJ:** i told him I def made sure yoongi was in class bc he's been threatening to tell the principle, Daehwi asked what else I sell bc I never told him, and he flipped out when I said I'd rather the principle know everything I've ever sold on campus than you guys knowing I told Daehwi what all I sell, and I asked if he wanted a refund, that's when he said he couldn't. 

 

**InJ:** it had only been a day, I knew he couldn't have had them all already, so when I told him that he got defensive and said he needed them. That's when I told him I wouldn't sell anything to him anymore and to go get his own, and then he said he'd pay me double, I said no again. He said “fuck you” and that's when I went to Felix hyung. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** are you aware that Daehwi has an eating disorder? 

 

**InJ:** wait what

 

**HoonieHoon:** he doesn't have a low or short attention span, he concentrates just fine in class.

 

**InJ:** why are those two things connected?

 

**HoonieHoon:** a side effect of Adderall is little to no appetite. I used to be on it and it got to a point where my brain forgot how to immediately recognize the feeling of hunger. The signal between my stomach and brain got messed up because of it, and the only reason I ever knew I was hungry when my stomach growled was because I remembered what hunger felt like. I remembered that your stomach did that thing when it needed food. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** Woojin set a fucking alarm on my phone to remind me to eat something small every three hours and he would sit with me during breakfast lunch and dinner. 

 

**InJ:** why did he go through all that trouble? I know you guys are dating, but what happened to make him do all that? 

 

**HoonieHoon:** because I forgot to eat for four days because I never felt hungry. My stomach never sent the signals telling me to eat to my brain. Or rather my brain wasn't receiving them. I passed out in gym, and that's when I explained it to Woojin. So he went with me to my doctor and we got me switched off them. It wasn't healthy, I had lost ten pounds in a week. 

 

**InJ:** oh god what did I do fuck oh god

 

**HoonieHoon:** calm down. It isn't gonna do either of us good to panic. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** I'm not gonna tell the others. There's a select group that know you sold to Daehwi, but I'll keep this info to myself for now. It has to be either you or Daehwi that tells them. 

 

**InJ:** fuck idk if I can hyung

 

**HoonieHoon:** then we need Jungkook in on this so we can get him to search the kid's room when he isn't there. Do you know where Daehwi would keep them?

 

**InJ:** he never told me, and I don't know him that well

 

**HoonieHoon:** did he put them in anything after you gave them to him?

 

**InJ:** yeah, it was a fluffy unicorn pencil case. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** i know the one thanks. Onto the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** who else in my friend group have you sold to?

 

**InJ:** ur uh… friends with the Astro group right?

 

**HoonieHoon:** who did you sell to in Astro?

 

**InJ:** Sanha hurt himself practicing by himself when he wasn't supposed to, and I technically didn't sell him anything, I gave him some ibuprofen for free. It was just two pills and he didn't want to go to the nurse because the nurse automatically tells JinJin when Sanha is in there.

 

**HoonieHoon:** I'll let that one slide since you didn't sell anything. That's technically just helping him out. Anyone else?

 

**InJ:** i tried to stay away from your group of friends, I didn't want anymore trouble than I would have already gotten into. So no. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** thank you for telling me. One more thing. 

 

**InJ:** yes?

 

**HoonieHoon:** Felix told me that his parents are sending money to help take care of you every month. If you, Felix, or his parents need help figuring out more legal stuff have him or then call me. My mom is a lawyer and she specializes in hypotheticals, if you get what I mean.

 

**InJ:** i don't know what to say, you're being really kind to me right now, much more so than I deserve

 

**HoonieHoon:** what I understand that the others don't is that you were in a shitty situation and just trying to survive. The fact that you tried not to sell to anyone younger than you and that when Felix asked you to stop this time you did, shows that you were trying to be careful and you're not a bad person. You did what you had to to try to survive, and now that another opportunity has revealed itself, you're dropping this one. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** I do NOT say this lightly, but for being able to quit this and accept help when you really didn't want to, I'm proud of you. 

 

**InJ:** wait you're… I sold your adopted son Adderall and you're proud of me?

 

**HoonieHoon:** Jeongin you may have sold him Adderall, but Daehwi made it seem innocent. He tricked you. You and he agreed on three because he just wanted to try them. The second you figured out something was wrong and out of hand, you went to Felix for help. It takes a lot to say you fucked up. It takes a lot more to ask for help about what to do and how to fix said fuck up. You even messaged me when you could have ignored my message to you from Felix. That takes strength. I'm proud of the strength you have, and I'm proud of the fact that you're trying to fix said fuck up. 

 

**InJ:** hyung thank you. I really don't deserve yours or Felix's kindness. Thank you for saying your proud of me. You and Felix are the only ones who are. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** no problem kid. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** listen, I have to go but you can message me whenever you need. Tell Felix about my offer about my mom. She's already been half filled in since Felix told me his parents were looking for more legal routes to go. She's willing to help, she just needs to be asked and contacted directly. 

 

**InJ:** thanks again hyung, and I will.  


	15. Long Awaited Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it took so long! I've been super busy irl and my mental health is shit lol
> 
> I've also been a bit distracted by my one-shot series, I love all the requests I've been getting but sometimes the inspiration doesn't happen right away. 
> 
> Same with this fic, but I finally got it done! Lemme know what you think!
> 
> Also if you have something you want to see happen in this story or there's something I haven't focused on that you think I should, please let me know!

**_SmolAnger/GoldenKookie_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** can we please talk abt this?

 

**GoldenKookie:** i said I was sorry, what is it we need to talk about?

 

**SmolAnger:** i didn't ask for an apology, I just… I wanna talk about what it means

 

**GoldenKookie:** wait u didn't care?

 

**SmolAnger:** no!

 

**SmolAnger:** i mean yes

 

**SmolAnger:** wait no ugh

 

**SmolAnger:** i LIKED it

 

**GoldenKookie:** wait but

 

**GoldenKookie:** i didn't mean to until you were a little bit more… idk, okay? After everything with Seungcheol

 

**SmolAnger:** I

 

**SmolAnger:** wait u

 

**SmolAnger:** “didn't mean to until”?

 

**GoldenKookie:**..fuck

 

**SmolAnger:** Jungkook please talk to me

 

**GoldenKookie:** i really like you, okay? Kissing you today was an accident, but I don't regret it.

 

**GoldenKookie:** i didn't mean to kiss you anytime soon or make any kind of advances yet because it was too soon after everything with Seungcheol.

 

**SmolAnger:** wait… how long have you liked me?

 

**GoldenKookie:** i think I knew a couple days after I met you. But I realized it when you started dating Seungcheol. I was really jealous but I didn't want to hate you for it. I couldn't. So I supported you because you didn't seem unhappy.

 

**GoldenKookie:** and now that I know everything he's done to you, I'm so sorry I didn't realize.

 

**GoldenKookie:** when things started to get bad to a point we noticed, I wanted to go to you and comfort you and never let you go, but I couldn't.

 

**GoldenKookie:** i wanted you to feel like you could come to me, but if I ever saw him do something right in front of me, of course I would have stopped him.

 

**SmolAnger:** you've liked me for that long?

 

**SmolAnger:** but…

 

**GoldenKookie:** you don't have to say anything

 

**SmolAnger:** i already said I liked the kiss, haven't I?

 

**GoldenKookie:** wait

 

**SmolAnger:** I've liked you for about that long too, Kook. I never said anything because… Cheol found out. And then he confessed.

 

**GoldenKookie:** I'm still confused

 

**SmolAnger:** he threatened you too. Said if I didn't go out with him, he would hurt you. I wasn't gonna take that risk.

 

**GoldenKookie:** Wooz, why didn't you tell anyone?

 

**SmolAnger:** no one needed to know the reason I started dating him, and no one asked. He did seem okay at first which is how I got close to him. I guess he developed feelings for me and when he found out I liked someone that wasn't him, he couldn't handle it.

 

**GoldenKookie:** Wooz I am so sorry you had to go through that on your own

 

**SmolAnger:** it's okay. Now I have you and everyone else.

 

**GoldenKookie:** Jihoon

 

**GoldenKookie:** I want to be there for you more, I want to be able to be someone you can rely on as you heal from this.

 

**GoldenKookie:** I want to have the chance to show you what actual love looks and feels like.

 

**GoldenKookie:** Jihoon

 

**GoldenKookie:** Will you give me that chance?

 

**SmolAnger:** Kookie yes, I will. I really like you, and I want to give you that chance.

 

**SmolAnger:** I only ask that we move slow. I still am getting over everything Seungcheol did, and I don't want to ruin something with you that I want so much.

 

**GoldenKookie:** you choose the pace. I won't go any faster than you want me to, you call the shots. I won't kiss you until you say it's okay, I won't even hold your hand unless you say so.

 

**SmolAnger:** ur gonna make me cry

 

**SmolAnger:** as for hand holding, that's fine. Kissing on the cheek is probably my limit right now unless I say otherwise though. I'm not too comfortable with a lot of PDA.

 

**GoldenKookie:** anything else I need to know right off the bat?

 

**SmolAnger:** sometimes I might not want any kind of physical affection at all. I get sensory overload sometimes.

 

**GoldenKookie:** do you want me to wait until you initiate something?

 

**SmolAnger:** you don't have to. If I notice the feeling when I first see you, I'll tell you it's that kind of day. But… please don't be upset if we're holding hands and I suddenly can't anymore.

 

**GoldenKookie:** Wooz, I would never be upset for that. You have your own limits, and I'll respect them 110%

 

**SmolAnger:** ur making me cry again what a bully

 

**GoldenKookie:** well I'll have to make up for that, won't I?

 

**GoldenKookie:** want to go to the ice cream shop they just built down the street?

 

**SmolAnger:** your treat?

 

**GoldenKookie:** of course, I'll never let you pay for ur own ice cream if I can help it.

 

**SmolAnger:** crying again, might need two cones

 

**GoldenKookie:** omw

  



	16. Why does that smiley scare me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, I'm back! 
> 
> Hopefully you like this chapter!

**_HoonieHoon created a chat_ **

 

**_HoonieHoon added 3 to the chat_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** jihoon what is this?

 

**AussieLix:** uh...hi?

 

**HoonieHoon:** gotta ask a favor and you needed the whole situation and I trust you not to go running to anyone else with this so don't break my trust kid

 

**GoldenKookie:** uh...okay? Should I be scared?

 

**HoonieHoon:** few rules need to be placed in here before I continue

 

**HoonieHoon:** 1) no judging

 

**HoonieHoon:** 2) no fighting

 

**HoonieHoon:** 3) even if you don't want to be friends, just keep a civil tolerance for each other

 

**HoonieHoon:** everyone agree?

 

**GoldenKookie:** agree

 

**GoldenKookie:** and I be scared

 

**AussieLix:** agree

 

**HoonieHoon:** ...waiting for one more

 

**InJ:** ..agree

 

**GoldenKookie:** ...wait

 

**HoonieHoon:** jungkook don't even.

 

**HoonieHoon:** introduce yourselves, please. 

 

**InJ:** hyuuuung

 

**HoonieHoon:** did I stutter

 

**AussieLix:** hey, I'm Felix. 

 

**GoldenKookie:** as you heard already, I'm Jungkook

 

**InJ:** …

 

**InJ:** jeongin…

 

**GoldenKookie:** okay now that we've got that out of the way, would you mind telling me why you made a group chat for us????

 

**HoonieHoon:** nothing we say leaves this chat unless it's only amongst us four. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** agree?

 

**AussieLix:** agree

 

**InJ:** agree

 

**GoldenKookie:** agree

 

**HoonieHoon:** good.

 

**HoonieHoon:** first if all, Jungkook you should know that Jeongin doesn't sell anymore. 

 

**GoldenKookie:** ….is that supposed to make me fucking feel better?

 

**InJ:** please let me explain

 

**GoldenKookie:** go off then

 

**InJ:** i didn't know his intentions when he asked to buy some, he said he had trouble concentrating but as soon as I thought something was wrong I told him I wouldn't sell anymore, he started begging, and then I went to Felix hyung, and he got me to stop, and then Jihoon came to me and I explained things and… now we're here..I guess

 

**GoldenKookie:** the fuck did you sell him

 

**HoonieHoon:** rules Jungkook

 

**GoldenKookie:** oh dearest (now) ex-drug dealer of the school, to what did you sell to my precious roommate?

 

**InJ:** ...adderall

 

**GoldenKookie:** ...jihoon fuck these rules

 

**GoldenKookie:** jeongin you little shishaudongbaubdd

 

**AussieLix:** ????

 

**GoldenKookie:** hi this is Woozi

 

**GoldenKookie:** i took kookie's phone because he's raging irl and he needs to calm tf down

 

**GoldenKookie:** my question for you, Jihoon, is what you need from us

 

**HoonieHoon:** mainly to search Daehwi's room when he isn't there

 

**HoonieHoon:** Innie said the pills are in a fluffy unicorn pencil case

 

**HoonieHoon:** if you find them, just flush them

 

**HoonieHoon:** if you don't, please inform us

 

**GoldenKookie:** no prob! WoozKook accepts mission.

 

**GoldenKookie:** also Jungkook said he's sorry for his behavior :)

 

**AussieLix:** why does that smiley scare me

 

**GoldenKookie:** :)

 

**HoonieHoon:** cuz it probably should

 

**InJ:** so uh… do I still need to be in this chat or…

 

**HoonieHoon:** yes.

 

**InJ:** uh..okay

  
  


**_SmolAnger/AussieLix/InJ_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** okay I know we don't rlly know each other but I'm concerned. 

 

**SmolAnger:** Jeongin is something wrong?

 

**InJ:** no? I mean

 

**InJ:** not rlly

 

**AussieLix:** he's a bit scared of Kook, he didn't really want him to find out about this.

 

**SmolAnger:** understandable but there's more to this than ur saying.

 

**InJ:** i just… I kinda blame myself? And I feel like I deserve to get hated for this but I'm scared of being hated at the same time. What I did was shitty and I feel so bad and I should have seen this coming and I shouldn't have been selling in the first place but I needed money because my parents aren't ever around

 

**InJ:** WAIT NO IGNORE THE END PLEASE

 

**AussieLix:** what do you mean they aren't ever around.

 

**InJ:** no just please forget that

 

**SmolAnger:** we can't. Now that you've said it, we can't. 

 

**InJ:** okay but

 

**InJ:** please just… idk.

 

**InJ:** they're never home. They go to motels and get drunk and high, they only come home to see if I'm alive or if the police have come to arrest them, and then they go back to wherever they were. I'm home alone on average six days a week.

 

**AussieLix:** ...why aren't you staying on campus??

 

**InJ:** they don't buy me food, do u rlly think they wanna pay to have me stay on campus??

 

**SmolAnger:** lemme look over student and dorms handbook and talk to some people. I'll get back to you on that topic later. 

 

**AussieLix:** or like… my dorm has an extra room and it'll just cost half the price to move in?? My parents could help.

 

**InJ:** your parents have already done too much for me

 

**AussieLix:** innie they never met you and they love you

 

**AussieLix:** they WANT to help. 

 

**SmolAnger:** unfortunately most of the issue here isn't the money. It's the parent consent forms. 

 

**InJ:** they would never sign. Like I would ever get the time to ask before they run off to their next shoot up party

 

**SmolAnger:** … hold up

  
  


**_SmolAnger/HoonieHoon_ **

 

**SmolAnger:** ur parents are lawyers right? 

 

**HoonieHoon:** yes?

 

**SmolAnger:** [screenshot sent]

 

**HoonieHoon:** I can't make that look like a hypothetical. It's too serious, she would be calling the police just to be on the safe side, she's a mandated reporter. 

 

**SmolAnger:** just ask her if there's any way to get around minors needing biological parents signatures to live in the dorms.

 

**HoonieHoon:** as far as I know, the only way is if someone can prove they have custody over the minor or if the minor is emancipated. 

 

**SmolAnger:** ...I can work with that

 

**HoonieHoon:** wait what are you planning

 

**SmolAnger:** something that might not actually work but it's worth a shot if it means getting Jeongin the hell out of that situation. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** emancipation could take months if not up to a couple years. He has to have his own income

 

**SmolAnger:** if he plans to live on his own. They don't care where the income is coming from and they only care if the minor is planning to live on their own. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** ...correct. but still.

 

**SmolAnger:** look, from how Felix talks, his parents are ready to adopt Jeongin. They can't necessarily adopt him for real, but they could provide enough to let Jeongin get emancipated. Then he could sign his own forms, live in the dorms, and from how I see it his own sorry excuses for parents won't even realize he's gone for like a month. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** ... I'll have my mom send me a list of things Innie will need to get considered to be emancipated. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** but don't get ur hopes up. They might just call CPS and have Jeongin go into foster care. And then there's really nothing we can do. and foster care system isn't gonna care if Jeongin has a scholarship here. He's gonna get transferred somewhere else. 

 

**SmolAnger:** i know. I'm not gonna bring it up to anyone that I don't trust to not call the cops. Trust me. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** ur walking thin ice as it is with this. 

 

**SmolAnger:** I know. 

  
  


**_GoldenKookie_ ** _ added  _ **_SmolAnger_ **

 

**_SmolAnger_ ** _ changed the chat name to  _ **_JPS_ **

 

**GoldenKookie:** lemme guess

 

**GoldenKookie:** Jeongin Protection Squad

 

**SmolAnger:** it's kinda a theme at this point 

 

**GoldenKookie:** I

 

**GoldenKookie:** yeah

 

**HoonieHoon:** welcome (officially) to the party 

 

**AussieLix:** why did u run off earlier

 

**SmolAnger:** cuz I had to talk to Jihoon

 

**SmolAnger:** also, Felix, how much are your parents willing to help

 

**AussieLix:** they're loaded, they kinda want to adopt him lol

 

**SmolAnger:** good to know 

 

**InJ:** no way I can intrude like that 

 

**SmolAnger:** u would be intruding if you didn't let them

 

**SmolAnger:** they WANT to do this for you, I think we've been over this

 

**InJ:** can we please just drop everything?

 

**SmolAnger:** nope. I'm on a mission

 

**GoldenKookie:** when he's on a mission, no one can stop him

 

**InJ:** can we at least take this one step at a time or something? Cross bridges when we get there kinda deal?

 

**AussieLix:** tbh I'm thinking the same thing. Like it's good to know facts about what options we do or don't have, but let's just… wait for right moments before putting plans into action. 

 

**HoonieHoon:** with the knowledge of what Woozi is planning, I have to agree. 

 

**AussieLix:** we should probably sleep. Jeongin is staying the night with me tonight. 

 

**InJ:** i am?

 

**AussieLix:** Jeongin is staying the night with me tonight :)

 

**InJ:** right I'll be there in ten

 

**AussieLix:** :)

 

**GoldenKookie:** scary

  
  
  



End file.
